Where Love Grows Wild
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - Olivia and Casey are happily married with two children, Sasha – who's 1 and Adam - who's 4. Sasha is already adopted. Adam, who's been moved around in the system from the time he was very young, isn't theirs yet and has trust and abandonment issues. He loves Casey, but Olivia...? She's determined to prove he belongs there. T-M
1. Mama's Boy

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Mama's Boy**

Olivia was sat at her desk, flipping through a file with frustration when her phone rang. Finally Elliot had decided to get out of bed. "Elliot? Go to-"

"Sorry, it's ah, Melanie." There was a long pause as Olivia frowned, trying to place the name. "Melanie, your baby sitter. We haven't actually met yet, but ah, I've tried to get into contact with Casey, and her phone is switched off. One of the children is sick and she told me to call one of you if ever that happened..."

"Who's sick?" she asked. "How? What's wrong? I think Casey's in court."

"Adam. He has a bit of a fever and he's very teary. He said he wants to go home."

"Is he vomiting or any of the sort?"

"No, but he's asking for his mum and...well, I have my sister's kids here today, and I don't want them to get sick as well..."

Olivia nodded, walking toward the captain's office. "Is Sasha sick too?"

"Doesn't seem to be. She's fast asleep at the moment."

She sighed in relief. "Good. I'll talk to the captain and call you right back," she said, closing the phone and knocking on the door.

"Come in." The captain looked up, taking his glasses off. "What can I do for you, Olivia?"

She walked in, closing the door. "I, uh, need some time. The babysitter called and Adam's running a bit of a fever. She can't get a hold of Casey either. Is there any way...?"

He sighed, then gave a bit of a smile. "You know, he's four now, isn't he? And this is the first time you've asked me. I'm hardly going to say no."

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you. If he's still sick tomorrow I'll call," she said, redialing the babysitter. "Melanie? It's Olivia Benson. I'm on my way. Could you get Sasha ready too please?" she asked as she threw her coat on.

* * *

By the time she reached the babysitter's door, having found the address entered into her phone by Casey, she could hear crying inside, and when she knocked, a flustered younger woman opened the door. "You must be Olivia." She pushed Sasha into her arms and then disappeared inside the house.

Olivia gently pulled her into her arms, rocking her as she walked in. "Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay. Mommy's here," she said walking into the house, smiling as Sasha sucked on two fingers quietly, bouncing her gently.

Adam was curled up in an armchair, and when he saw Olivia, he looked hopefully behind her, then his face fell before he curled up again. Melanie spoke quietly. "I told him you were coming. He said he didn't want you, he wanted Casey."

She sighed, whispering, "He usually does. He...bonded with her quicker, easier." She walked over to him, dropping to her knees and ruffling his hair. "Hey buddy."

"I want Mama. I feel sick."

She bit her lip. "Mama's working on important stuff right now," she said, feigning a smile, though her heart was breaking little by little. "How 'bout I take you and your sister home?"

"Can we go see her at work?" He made no move towards her.

"Well, if you're not feeling good. I think we should just go home."

Tears began shining in his eyes. "I want to see her. I don't want to go home with you!"

Olivia bit her lip, sighing, "If we do, just for a few minutes, then will you come home with me? I'm your mommy too."

He looked at her almost suspiciously before nodding, but refused to hold her hand on the way down to the car and got angry with her when she tried to carry the backpack containing their things. "I carry it! I always do!"

She put her hand up, transferring Sasha to her shoulder. "Okay, okay. You're a big boy."

Sasha just gurgled happily in her ear, her hands playing with Olivia's badge.

Olivia pulled her tiny hands away. "No, baby, just a minute," she turned around. "Thanks Melanie!" she said, opening the back door and buckling Sasha into her car seat before handing her old badge that was in the console to occupy her. The edges were worn down, no longer sharp. She closed the door, going to the other side and opening it as Adam climbed into his car seat.

* * *

He refused to speak with her on the way to Casey's office, but his face became paler, and by the time they reached there, he held up his arms for her to carry him.

Olivia picked him up, after unbuckling the car seat, putting it over her arm, a sleeping Sasha inside it, sucking on the medal. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, making her way up the steps. "Maybe 1Mama has something to make you feel better, huh?"

He nodded, resting his warm forehead on her shoulder. Casey's office was empty when they reached it, but they'd only just opened the door before Adam was sick on the carpet.

She sighed, dialing Elliot. "I-have a situation. I brought the kids to see Casey. Casey's not in, Adam was just sick on the carpet, Sasha's sleeping in her car seat on my arm...God, I need help!"

Elliot gave a quiet laugh. "I'll be right there."

Olivia walked into the restroom with them, setting the car seat on the floor as she sat Adam on the counter. Quickly, she wet a paper towel after ridding him of his shirt. "Do you need me to carry you?"

He shook his head, but made no move.

She sighed. "Adam, you know I'm your Mommy too, right?" she asked, blotting his face with the wet towel.

"No you're not. You're never at home."

"I work. So does your Mama. I just...I have to be away more. But I love you more than you know. You're such a good little boy," Olivia pulled the trashcan closer to him.

He looked at her suspiciously again. "You never come in and say goodnight to me. And sometimes you don't have breakfast with me. Mama always does."

She sighed. "When I come home you're usually sleeping. I don't like waking you..."

"I wouldn't mind..."

"You love me, right? I sure love you," she said, caressing his face, noticing his temperature had risen. "Honey, we really should get you home..."

"Can't I just sit in Mama's chair and wait for her? Then she can come home too."

"Honey, you just threw up. You need to be in bed with a rag on your head. But," she looked at her watch, "it is about a quarter to noon, she should be back soon. How about we go sit for a few minutes? You can sit in my lap, your sister on the desk. Do you still feel like you're gonna be sick?"

He shook his head, and after looking at her suspiciously again, he gave a nod.

They'd been sitting there a few minutes when his eyes began to drift shut, but he woke when Elliot walked into the room.

"What...oh. You called me to clean up the sick?"

Adam was out of Olivia's lap and throwing his arms around Elliot a second later.

Olivia stood up. "Either that or I can while you look after them," she sighed.

He picked up Adam. "Hey, they're your kids, so technically it's your vomit. Clean away, little lady."

She sighed, nodding. She walked into the janitor's closet, grabbing a few old rags and some cleaner before walking back in. She dropped to her knees, cleaning it up, throwing the paper towels away before spraying the solvent on the mess, looking back as she heard a _click_ _clack_.

Casey leaned against the wall, a smile on her face when she saw nothing but Olivia's bum poking out of her office. "The amount of times I've dreamt about this..."

Olivia looked up, sighing. "Probably not cleaning up vomit, I bet."

Casey wrinkled her nose. "Do I want to ask whose? You haven't brought me another drunk have you? It's only midday!"

Olivia wiped the carpet. "Have you even checked your phone? Melanie called me to pick up the kids."

"Called YOU?" That was all she managed to get out before Adam banged into her, wrapping his arms around her, then was sick on her suit.

Olivia pulled him off of her, wiping her mouth with a clean rag. "Aaaaaaaand now you see why. Come on, buddy, let's get you cleaned up, but first, apologize to Mama."

He just gave Casey a small smile. "Bet you've been waiting to do that, haven't you?"

His smile widened at her words, then he let out a giggle as Casey pretended to peg her nose.

Sasha began to cry from her spot on Casey's desk. "Can you...? I have no clue where Elliot got to."

Casey slipped off her jacket as she walked into her office. Adam tried to follow her, then went reluctantly with Olivia into the bathroom again.

Olivia lifted him onto the counter again, cleaning him off. "You, mister, are going to have a bath tonight."

"..Will you be home?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. I took the rest of the day off to be with you, but Mama still has to work. Is that okay with you?"

"..You won't have to go to work and leave us alone?"

She shook her head. "When have I ever done that?"

"You leave all the time, but Mama is there. If she's not there, you'll have to leave us alone and I'm not tall enough to get Sasha out of her cot."

Olivia sighed. "I have to leave. Other kids depend on me to help them, but I would never, ever leave unless someone else was there. I'd never leave you two alone."

"Do you like other kids better than us?"

Olivia reached a finger under his chin. "Of course not. You two will always be my favorites. Why do you ask that?"

"...Last week, Mama took us to the park, and you were there with another boy. You hugged him for ages, and then you pushed him on the swings. You haven't even ever taken me to the park."

Olivia sighed. Calvin had stopped by the precinct to say hi. The next Saturday, they were at the park. Casey volunteered to stay home, but had brought them there at some point. "That's Calvin. He's a boy I helped. We...got to be really good friends. Would you like to meet him sometime? I bet he would come to the park with us."

Adam gave a small shrug. "Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"I thought you didn't want to go home with me?"

Tears shimmered in his eyes, then big plops of them began to fall. "My tummy hurts!"

She picked him up, carrying him to an open stall, locking it behind them. She sat next to him, rubbing his back as he was on his knees. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

When he'd been sick again, he clung to Olivia and, by time they got back to Casey's office, he was asleep in her arms, his own wrapped loosely around her neck. Casey had given up trying to clean her jacket and was blotting gently at her shirt.

Olivia walked in, resting against the doorframe. "Sorry. He wouldn't go with me unless we came to see you," she said, biting her lip, adjusting him in her arms.

"She normally calls one of our neighbors if she can't get a hold of me. They must have been out." With a sigh, she gave up on her shirt as well and turned to look around her office to see if she had a spare. "I can call someone else if you need to get back to work."

Olivia shook her head. "Casey, it's hurting them. I'm...away too much. I'll take them. I've got the rest of the day off. And why didn't you discuss the babysitter with me when I got home? I know I work late, but..."

"I did, Olivia. You were reading over some file you'd brought home, and you said whoever I picked would be fine. You told me to put her number and address in your phone and you'd check up on her at work."

She sat in a chair, being careful not to wake him. "You did? I don't remember. Everything's been running together for so long, Case," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm thinking of specifying hours to be home more, at least until both kids are in school. I...need to be there. I'm missing too much. Adam prefers you because you're around more. I work all hours."

Casey gave a sigh and returned to blotting her top. "You tried that before, it didn't work. You just spent the whole time on your phone and it upset him even more because he wanted to talk to you and play with you and you were too busy."

"I know and that was wrong," she sighed. "I'll put my foot down this time. God, listen to me! Next thing I know, you'll be taking the kids on the next flight out. I want to be there! There's got to be some medium, right? How do you do it?"

"..I think about all the kids we've seen through here, then I look at these guys...and I fight until I get what I want and what they need."

Olivia looked at her, numb to the tears beginning to spill. "Why can't I do that? I-I want to and th-they're enough people on the squad to where I don't have to be there all the time. Casey, I'm surprised you haven't left with them for someone more reliable. I feel horrible..."

Casey moved towards her, drying her tears and dropping a kiss to her cheek. "Liv, they love you. I love you. So what if you're not around a lot, at least it's not because you're off drinking somewhere or off with someone else. Yes, you should be with us more often, but I knew what you'd be like before we ever agreed to have them ok, and I don't regret it. Ever."

She sighed, taking her hand. "I want to be here more though. I want him to want to run to me when I pick him up...like he does to you."

"But he does other things for you he'd never do for me. Every night before bed he asks me what you've been doing all day, and won't go to sleep until I tell him you're ok and you'll be home soon.

"Sometimes in the morning he tries to wake up extra early so he will be awake before you, and he comes into our room and strokes your hair and tells you all about his day before you wake up, in case you have to leave quickly.

"He's even as suspicious as you. He asked to check the pizza man's card last time he delivered and he wrote down the number on the little black book he carries in his pocket, just like yours."

She laughed, grinning. "Yeah. Last bit sounds like me, but still. I wish I felt him stroking my hair and heard him telling me about his day. It'd be nice. I wouldn't even mind it if he climbed in our bed."

"He won't, in case it wakes you. He says you need your rest. And you know, I think little Sasha here has saved a special poopy nappy for you."

She grinned. "Not this time. I'm occupado. You take it, _Mommy_."

Casey wrinkled her nose, grabbing the diaper bag and disappeared to the bathroom with Sasha.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Wise for his Age

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Wise for his Age**

Olivia hadn't been at work for two days now. Casey had come home from work sick, Adam was still sick, and she'd taken on the task of looking after them and she'd found she was actually enjoying herself.

She was currently sat on the couch with Adam curled up in her lap watching about the 5th re-run of Toy _Story_ since he'd gotten sick and Casey was asleep next to her, wrapped in a blanket. Sasha was on the ground, gurgling to herself happily as she played.

Olivia sighed as Adam struggled. Olivia noticed his fever had gone up a few degrees. Gently, she shook Casey awake. "Casey! Casey!"

"Mmmpfh. What?" She asked groggily, lifting her tangled haired head from the pillow.

"Hold him for a second, would you? He needs more _Tylenol_ and another cold rag," she said, standing up before looking back. "Anything I can get you?"

Casey was fast asleep again, Adam curled up against her with his head buried in her neck.

Olivia bent down picking up Sasha. "Come on. Let's go get Big Brother Adam some more medicine," she said bouncing her gently as they walked out into the kitchen.

Sasha tugged Olivia's hair. "Dam!"

"Ouch!" Olivia stopped in her tracks, not at all happy, but not completely shocked. "No, no, we don't say that," she said, wetting a rag and grabbing the medicine from the counter.

"Dam! Dam!"

Olivia sighed, walking back out the couch, pressing her finger to her lips. "Ssssshh."

"A-dam!"

"Oh, Adam!" she sighed in relief. "Yes that's Adam. His tummy isn't feeling good, neither is Mama's."

"Mama."

Olivia dropped the closed bottle, eyes shining. "What did you just call me?"

Sasha gave her a wide smile that was mostly gums, before returning to tugging Olivia's hair. "MAMA!"

Olivia grabbed her hand, prying her long hair from her fingers and hugged her. "Yes, sweetie! That's right. Who's that?" she asked, pointing to Casey, still in awe.

She looked at Casey, then back at Olivia, enjoying the game. "MAMAMAMAMAMA!"

Olivia sat her in her lap, tapping her nose, smiling. "Casey! Casey, wake up!" she said, laughing.

Casey grumbled again, her hands tightening around Adam. "What?"

Olivia leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Little one just called me Mama!"

Casey was about to tell her that she'd been doing it for a couple of weeks when she registered the joy in her voice. She sat up a little, looking at Sasha. "Who's this?" She touched Olivia's nose. Sasha reached forward to tap it too. "Mama!"

Olivia smiled. "You well enough to hold her a second? The meds are on the floor."

Casey lay Adam against the pillow and took Sasha. She kept pointing to Olivia and laughing. "Mama!"

Olivia smiled, measuring the correct dosage of Fever Reducer, before, shaking him gently. "Adam."

He woke slowly then asked sleepily, "Why have you turned off the movie? I was watching it."

She rested a hand on his head. "You fell asleep. Here," she pulled him to a sitting position, handing it to him, "I know it doesn't taste great, but it'll bring your fever down, okay?" She kissed his head.

"Can I have a lolly after?"

"After a bit, okay? Ask Mama if she wants soup. I think we're all a little hungry."

Sasha heard the word again and spoke happily. "Mama!"

Adam groaned. "Not again."

"Again?" Olivia asked.

"She was-" He paused when he saw Casey shake her head.

Olivia ignored it. "Do you guys want soup?"

"Yes please." Casey said.

Adam wrinkled his nose, hoping Olivia hadn't made it.

Sasha held her arms up for Olivia to take her.

Olivia smiled, taking her from Casey. "What kind do you guys want?"

"Take out," offered Adam.

She sighed. "Well, all right. What do you want? I'll get you something different and Casey and I can have a bit of soup. Unless, of course, you'd rather have take out?"

He looked at her, then towards Casey, then back at her. "I guess maybe I'll just have what you two are having. Grown up stuff, you know."

"Well, we could have Chicken Noodle soup. That's always good for sickies," Olivia said with a smile. "And your sister would enjoy the noodles."

"I guess." He was looking at her with an expression that was being familiar. A little suspicious, but also, she was beginning to see, was very similar to her own expressions.

Olivia sighed. "It'll be a few minutes. You two can nap a bit," she said, pulling the walked onto the tile floor and sitting Sasha in it. "There," she said, kissing her head. "Now you can follow me around." She grabbed a pot from below the stove, filled it with water, added the mix, lit the burner and set it on.

Sasha did follow her around, pulling herself up by Olivia's pant legs. As Olivia was trying to navigate around with her wobbling there, she spotted Adam in the doorway.

"What's going on?"

"Mama's asleep."

"And why aren't you?"

"...I thought maybe you might want me to read you a story."

She was going to contradict, but then she remembered what Casey had said. She smiled, walking out into the living room, pulling Sasha with her as she sat on the couch.

Casey grumbling lightly as Olivia rested her head in her lap, pulling Sasha out to sit on the other side of her. "What do you want to read?"

"I wrote a story for you."

"You did? Is it happy story?"

He gave a nod, and pulled out his little black book, just the same as hers.

"Hey that looks familiar!"

"Uncle Elliot gave it to me."

"He did? Did he say why?"

"I asked him for one. Like yours. I have a badge too." He pulled out a little plastic police badge.

She smiled, wrapping her arm around him as he sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey, it looks real. I better not catch you where you're not supposed to be!" she said all serious before breaking into a smile.

"One day, I'm going to have real one, like yours, and I can come with you to work every day."

She smiled, relishing the thought, then cringed at what she saw on a daily basis. She didn't think any child should be exposed to that, but sadly, many were. "Well, we'll see how you feel after you finish at the academy, okay? You might not like it. Now come on, what did you write?"

He read a short story he'd written for her about how they went to the zoo together and she got stuck in the lion cage and he had to rescue her. He gave the lion his favorite hat and the lion let her go, then they went to have ice cream and agreed next time they would just go to the park instead.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "Yes, I loved it! Wanna to know my favorite part?"

"What? The ice cream?"

She shook her head. "No. Because I'm gone so much and you don't respond to me like you do to Mama, I...thought it was really special that you gave the lion your favorite hat just to rescue me. It tells me that you love me."

"...I would have been really sad if you'd had to stay in there forever."

Casey, who'd woken half way through the story, gave Olivia's leg a gentle squeeze.

Olivia looked down unto her tired green eyes, smiling. Then she looked back at him. "Aww! You would've? Why?"

He played with his book a minute, then looked at her shyly. "You're my most favorite person ever."

She hugged him, Sasha getting in on it too. She kissed their cheeks. "Aww, you two are the best kids ever!"

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Casey asked.

Olivia smiled. "Adam, are you strong enough to carry your sister out to the kitchen? The soup should be ready now."

He wrapped his arms around Sasha and did as he was asked, chatting to her as he did so.

Olivia sat Casey up in her lap. "Oh, did I mention you're my favorite beautiful, sexy, smart, kissable wife?" she asked.

"Maybe not the last one at the moment, unless you want to get sick too. Am I still sexy in my...actually, your pajamas?" Casey lifted a long leg.

Olivia pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "Of course you are. You look sexy in anything you wear...or nothing at all," she whispered in her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"A little warm now, actually detective, but not the feverish kind."

Olivia nodded. "You know I am too, but...let's get something in our bellies, the kids in bed. Though I doubt you're going to have stamina or energy, but I can, uh, fix your 'problem' if you like..."

Casey's smile widened. '"I'm going to hold you to that, Benson. Now, you do realize your son thinks he's about 30 and is probably, at this moment, trying to either make himself a cocktail or get the hot soup and put into bowls as he burns down the whole kitchen?"

"Ah, yeah, probably about right. We'd...better get in there."

Casey nodded, gazing up at Olivia. Their lips were about to touch when there was a bang in the kitchen and they were both on their feet.

They spent the rest of the evening rushing around after the children, and by the time they'd put them to bed, Adam insisting Olivia put him to bed, they were both exhausted.

Olivia and Casey walked back to their room, closing the door, Casey just about falling into bed. Olivia switched on her bedside lamp, pulling back the covers and climbing in. "So," she said as Casey laid beside her. "Do you have any energy left?"

"Depends, what's on offer?" She peeked out at Olivia from under her scruffy hair.

"Oh, I don't know. In reality, I should wait until you're better to kiss you, but," she rolled onto her side, her hand caressing Casey's stomach, "nothing says my hands are out of the question."

Casey gave a soft moan, her back arching. "I love your hands."

She smiled. "Well then, I think you'll love this. Come here," she said, holding her close as her hand caressed her stomach, kissing her neck. "I love you."

Casey let out a sigh, relaxing against her. "I love you too."

The rest of the night went as many others had previously with both women expressing their love in only their way.

After it was over, Olivia laid her head on Casey's chest. "Do you think Adam would make for an SVU detective someday?"

Casey gave a quiet laugh. "Is this your idea or his?"

"His."

"Well, when I was his favorite person, he wanted to be a lawyer, then when he met Finn he wanted to be black...so I'm not quite sure he's worked out how everything works yet, Liv."

She laughed, covering her mouth. "He met Finn and wanted to be black! Oh wait, let me guess. He met Munch and wanted to be really old!"

"Yep. and when he met Cragen he asked if he could shave all his hair off."

Olivia hid her head in Casey's neck, laughing hard. "Wh-what about Elliot?" she managed through gasps of air.

Casey smiled. "He just asked if when he grew up he'd walk funny too."

Olivia sighed. "Oh yeah, his Marine injury. Forgot about that," she said, calming down.

"Elliot told him he'd only walk like that if his manly bits grew really big, so he said he didn't want them anymore."

"Who did?"

"Adam. He said he'd rather be a girl and I said he'd have to wear high heels if he was, then he pointed out you didn't, so now he's decided he'll stick as a boy as long as he doesn't have to wear a suit."

"Wait 'til," she sighed, "you know what? That's too far away to worry about now."

Casey dropped a kiss to her head. "You worry too much anyway. Just enjoy them." She gave a yawn and closed her eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah, I love you Casey," she said wrapping her arms around her.

* * *

Next morning, she was woken by little hands shaking her. Olivia groaned. "What?"

"Are you going to work today?" Adam asked,

Olivia opened her eyes. "Why?"

"I feel better today. We can go to the park. I'm ready." He'd got dressed, his top inside out, one of Olivia's jackets on, and his jeans pulled on with odd shoes.

"Mmmmm...give me a while. Is your sister awake yet?"

"No. I want to go just with you. Please?" He shook her again, making Casey groan.

She pushed his hand off. "We will. I promise. Just let me have another hour here or two. It's been a while since I've slept so well."

He stood silently next to the bed.

Olivia snuggled back into Casey, her eyes fixed on Adam. "Please! Let me just lay here."

He folded his arms, Casey's stubborn expression on his face. Casey mumbled into her neck and kissed it softly.

Olivia sighed. "Alright, fine. You win, but I need to get dressed."

He raced from the room to find his Frisbee, slamming the door in his wake and making Casey groan again.

Olivia kissed her and sat up. "Morning."

"...It's only 7, Liv, why the hell are you awake? Don't open the curtains!" Casey pulled a pillow over her face.

"Adam," she replied, getting up and walking out, knowing Sasha would sleep another two hours at least. She tied a robe around herself, walking out into the living room.

He ran towards her, throwing his arms around her legs. "I got you clothes ready." He pointed to the couch where some jeans and a top lay."

Olivia hugged him, dropping to her knees. "Is it okay if we go this afternoon? I'm really tired. I get you some cereal and you can watch cartoons?"

His face dropped and the Frisbee he'd found fell to the ground. "...I can do that myself."

She sighed. "Why do you want to go so early, sweetie? Everything will be there when we get there."

He looked down at the floor for a minute, then handed her the phone she usually left on the night stand. There were several missed calls and a couple of messages from Elliot. Silently, he left the room.

She sighed. She threw the phone on the couch and walked out into the kitchen, seeing him standing on the counter, pulling a bowl from the cupboard.

He put it on the counter, then opened the cereal box.

Olivia pulled the milk from the fridge, while getting a bowl and silverware. "Mind if I join you?"

He didn't reply, just moved his bowl to the table and slid into a chair.

"I don't have to go. I-I haven't checked anything. I'd rather be here."

He gave a small shrug, and then, instead of asking for the milk she held, he began eating his food dry.

"Adam, I can't do anything unless you say something!"

"Do you only go to the park with your other boy?"

"What? No. No, I don't. In fact I never go. Adam, just because I spend time with him, its never going to mean I love you any less."

"My other mommy didn't love me. My real one."

She stopped eating. "I do. I'm sorry! I-I only wanted a little more sleep."

"It's ok. I'm going to go back to bed." He slipped from the chair, Olivia's jacket almost reaching the floor on him.

Olivia felt her heart clench. Why did she even ask that? She had the rest of her life to spend with Casey and she and Adam were a bit rocky. She stood, her cereal half-eaten, grabbing the clothes he'd laid out for her and walking back into the bedroom.

Adam had gone in there and was now curled against Casey, crying softly into her pillow. She looked up when Olivia walked in.

Olivia sighed, knowing only one thing would fix this. She grabbed any forgotten articles of clothing and walked into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she walked back out clean and in fresh clothes, She walked over, picking up the Frisbee, and sat on the bed. "Adam?"

He had stopped crying, but his face was buried in Casey's top as she stroked his head. He turned his head a little and looked at her red rimmed eyes.

"We can go for a little while, ok? Not all day, but..."

"I'm sorry I took your phone." He spoke through hiccups.

She laid beside them, rubbing his back. "No...I understand, but you need to try to understand this. What I do, what Casey does, its to keep the two of you safe, not just all the other kids. If we didn't do our jobs, this city would be much more dangerous. I'm sorry that I'm not here more often. I'm trying to fix that, but I'm keeping you two, even Casey, safe by doing my job. I-I would rather see you once in a while and have fun than never see you...again," she finished as her voice broke. She laid next to him, her head on Casey's chest. "Someone has to keep you guys safe."

"Liv...I didn't...tell you before because I didn't want to worry you, but I couple of weeks ago..well, his mother showed up. While we were out. She didn't want to talk to him, but he recognized her. He's scared we're going to send him back." Casey spoke softly as he buried his head once more.

She nodded, pulling him close. "That's silly. I love him. You love him. Even Sasha loves him. Why would we ever send this sweet kid back to a place like that?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

He moved a little to bury his head into her chest, and Casey bent forward to drop a kiss to his head, then Olivia's. "How about you take Olivia to the park and show her your favorite tree, huh? The one where we did something naughty? She might have to arrest you, but I think she might like it." Adam gave a quiet giggle.

Olivia turned him over, pinning his hands above his head as she tickled him.

He squirmed, and eventually gave in, laughing louder than he had in days.

"Ah, there's the boy I love!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Are you wearing Mama's perfume? You smell like her?"

Casey covered her face and rolled from the bed. "On that note, I'm going to have breakfast. Have fun at the park and don't you dare get muddy feet."

Olivia nodded. "Wanna check on Sasha? She's probably fine, but just in case..."

"I have been doing this for a while you know, Liv." Casey gave her a grin before leaving the room.

Olivia got up off the bed, walking out to the living room, Adam in tow. "I'm not going in to work, but I really do need to check my messages, okay buddy?"

He nodded. "I'll do your shoes up for you. I can do it now. Elliot taught me."

She nodded, checking texts which just said to check her voice mail.

He squatted at her feet, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on doing her shoelaces up.

Dialing her voicemail, she got first a message from Elliot, then the captain, telling her they were really busy and needed her to come in. Adam finished and smiled proudly up at her.

Olivia smiled. "That-that's very good Adam," she bit her lip, frowning. How was she supposed to say this? She'd just promised him she wouldn't leave. "Adam..."

"Maybe we could have ice cream on the way home?"

She looked down. "Adam, I...I...they're really busy...and, uh..."

"..I can come to work with you? I have my badge." He showed her where he'd clipped it to his belt, just like hers.

She pulled him into her lap, trying to find a way to explain. "It's dangerous for kids, Adam. If you got hurt, I would never forgive myself for not being able to protect you. These...people, they can really hurt you. And I love you and I don't want you to be hurt... Does that make sense, sweetie?"

He studied her face for a moment, then lowered his eyes. "Ok."

"It's not that I don't want you to see where I work. It's just...there's so much that you're too young to understand. I'm sorry."

"I understand lots more than everyone thinks I do." He slid from her lap and took her jacket off.

"Really? Tell me."

"I know that most people have a mummy and a daddy. I know most people don't change parents all the time like I do. I know you cry sometimes because of things that happen at work. I know that I have to be on my best behavior here or I will get moved somewhere else. I know that you own Sasha, but I am just on loan. She's adopted and I'm fostered, so you can send me back if you change your mind."

She gasped. "Adam, come back here."

"It's ok, I'm used to it." He walked into his bedroom.

Olivia pulled out her phone, dialing the captain. "I can't come in..." she said, hearing her voice crack.

"Is everything ok? Casey? The kids?"

"Adam... it's uh - something I didn't think I'd ever have to deal with. Something I never thought he...and um...I need to try to fix this. H-he's n-not sick. I-if y-you're that busy..." her voice was getting softer.

He listened silently, then spoke gently. "How about you take a couple of weeks leave? You have it owing. That way we can get someone to cover for you."

Casey walked into the room with Sasha, blowing raspberries on her belly.

"A-a-are you sure?"

"Positive, Liv. And call me if you need more time, or if you need any help. With anything."

She nodded. "Absolutely. Like I said, I never thought I'd have to deal with this...or that he was so smart at such a young age. H-how can he ever be a kid if he thinks like this?"

"...Think about how you deal with kids here. They know too much, but if they have the right type of people helping them, they manage it. You just...need to show him how to be a kid."

"Kind of a challenge. I never really felt like one."

"Then you two have a lot in common. Work with that."

"I'll try. I'll talk to you later."

Casey had sat next her with Sasha who was entertaining her with words again, and when Olivia hung up, she pointed towards her and spoke again. "Mama."

Olivia stood up, walking over to the wall she'd left marks in multiple times, leaving a few more before turning around and sliding down it, hugging her legs, tears coursing.

It was normally Casey who comforted her, but this time it was small hands that touched her hair. "It's ok."

She looked up. "No, it's not okay. You-I-we..." she wrapped her arms around him. "We will not send you back, do you hear me? I swear it. I want you to be a kid! Make mistakes! Have accidents! They're not your fault. You're not going to leave!"

He continued to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her.

Olivia just shook harder, appreciating his effort, but locking eyes on Casey. "I don't want you to leave! Do you understand?"

A few seconds later, Casey picked up Adam who wrapped his arms around her, burying his head. She bent down to Olivia, sitting on her heels and pulling her into their embrace. "Calm down sweetheart, you're upsetting him."

Olivia just shook her head, but knew Casey was right. "I-I'm sorry, Adam. I just..."

His voice was muffled by Casey's hair until he pulled away a little. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, but what I was trying to get at was that if you accidentally break a plate or get mud on the carpet, it's not going to change our minds about you." She looked at Casey. "Right?"

Casey nodded, kissing his head. "Of course. Olivia, well, you know I'd kick her out for having muddy shoes, but you, you're too cute to get rid of."

She stilled her emotions. "Tell Casey what you told me, please?"

He shook his head, burying it once more in Casey's top.

Olivia rubbed his back. "I'm not mad at you. I just think that it Casey knows what you said, she'll be able to help. Please..."

Quietly, he repeated his words. Olivia saw the tears start to shine in Casey's eyes as he spoke.

"Honey, we're not mad. We're sad that you've grown to think that way. That other people couldn't get past the little things," she said. She pulled them to her. "You're just so young and you know so much!"

"We wanted to have you, for always, but they won't let us adopt you until we've had you for a certain amount of time. We were always going to keep you. Forever."

Olivia nodded. "That's right. You don't have to be afraid. We've made our decision. We love you."

"...but people always say that."

"We mean it. We love you. Even if you break something..."

"Track mud on the carpet..."

"Don't eat all the food on your plate..."

"Throw up on my clothes..."

"We love you. And we hope you love us," Olivia finished.

He lifted his head, looking between them, but before he could speak, Sasha gave a cry, and he stood to look after her.

Olivia smiled, her arms around Casey.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: Elliotandoliviababies & LOCISVU

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Doubt

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Doubt**

A week later, Adam was skipping from foot to foot, once more wearing Olivia's jacket, as he waited impatiently for her to get Sasha ready. "Should I bring the Frisbee? And a ball?"

"A ball? For what?"

"To kick, silly! I might make a friend!"

She nodded. "That's a good idea!"

"Is she ready yet? Are we going in the car?"

Olivia did up the buttons on the jacket, before laying her in the car seat and strapping her in. "Ready."

"Finally!" He hopped in as well, doing up his own buckle. "Will you tell me where we're going yet? Can we call Mama when we get there so I can tell her?"

Olivia smiled. "Oh, I don't think you'll need to. The place we're going is kinda boring."

He bounced in his seat all the way there, looking out the window and trying to guess where they were going.

Olivia finally stopped outside a quiet park. She smiled when she saw someone on a swing. "Hey, Adam, look at who's on the swing," she said, opening his door.

He squinted his eyes as he climbed out, then made a run for it as he saw Casey on the swing, almost knocking her out as he reached her.

Carefully, Olivia took Sasha's car seat from the car, a blanket draped over the top and walked over.

Adam was talking widely to Casey, telling her all the places he'd thought Olivia was going to take him, not letting her get a word in.

Olivia smiled, sitting on the grass not far from them lifting the blanket to see the baby girl was still out from the car ride over.

She held Olivia's old badge tightly between her small fingers, a calm smile on her face as she slept.

Olivia looked toward them, laughing a bit as Adam tried his best to push Casey on the swing, but she barely moved. He just wasn't strong enough.

Eventually they switched, Casey pushing him, and he waved to Olivia, smiling widely. "Adorable baby. Looks just like you." A lady had, at some point, stopped behind Olivia.

She looked behind her. "Yes, she sure is, thank you," she said with a smile.

"How old?" She bent forward, pulling down Sasha's blanket a little. Sasha looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

Olivia turned toward her. "About a year."

As she tickled Sasha's middle, Sasha wrinkled her nose and held out her arms to Olivia.

She smiled unbuckling her. "Okay, okay," she said, lifting her into her arms. "Did you have a nice nap? Did you, huh?"

She heard Casey yell something out, and when she looked up, she saw Adam running in the opposite direction, and Casey looking towards her angrily.

As she approached, Olivia realized it wasn't at her she was looking at, but the woman behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia stood by Casey's side, Sasha on her shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Adam's mother."

Her eyes narrowed, handing Sasha to Casey. "Make-make sure he's okay," she said, her hand resting on her belt. "What do you want?"

Casey hesitated before following Adam who had returned to the car. "I want to talk to him."

"Yeah, funny thing. Last I heard, you wanted nothing to do with him."

"I've changed my mind. I'm allowed. I'm his mother."

Olivia turned around. "Casey!"

Trying to calm Adam down, she heard her name being called and turned her head a little.

Adam's tears started again, and he shook his head. "Don't make me go with her!"

"Shhh. We won't. I promise. You stay here, ok? With your sister. In the car. And I'll be back in just a minute." At his nod, she handed him her phone and returned to Olivia.

"She says she wants to talk to him and, even legally, nothing's against that that I'm aware of," she sighed.

"I don't care about legality. You can't talk to him. You gave up any right to see him. I told you that last time." Casey's face flamed.

"Are...you sure? She gave up all rights?"

"I'm positive. Now leave him the hell alone, and if you don't, I will make your life hell!" Casey grabbed Olivia's hand, pulling her away.

Olivia stopped her a few feet from the car. "Case, I know you're upset, but what else has you?"

"...What if she can? What if she can take him away?"

"Why was he in foster care in the first place? She didn't look like a junkie to me."

"I gave you the file, Olivia." Casey went to step towards the car again.

She tried to think. "He has...abandonment issues. Fear of never being loved. I...need to take a look at the file and what we signed."

Casey returned to the car, slipping into the back where Adam slid his arms around her.

Olivia grabbed the car seat and blanket walking back over and opening the back door. "You've got her? There's not much room to fit the car seat again." She set it on the floor.

Adam moved to hug Olivia instead. "Was she mean to you?"

Olivia hugged him. "No."

"Good." He dropped a gentle kiss to her cheek, his eyes red rimmed once more. "Maybe...we can go to a different park instead?"

"Mmm, how about some ice cream?"

"In a sundae? With sprinkles?"

"Sure."

* * *

At the ice cream parlor, Casey barely spoke, her face an array of emotions as she thought.

Adam was a little subdued, but still more animated than Olivia was used to seeing him. In the last week, she could tell he'd enjoyed having her around and had taken on even more of her mannerisms, and had taken to wearing one of her leather jackets every day until she'd given in and brought him one of his own.

Sasha seemed her usual happy self, smiling at everyone as she rubbed ice cream all over her face.

Olivia moved to sit next to Casey, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "We'll fight to Hell and back. Do you have the file and papers somewhere? Are they at home? Where? We need to read them. I promise it's gonna be okay."

"But what if she can...what if she can just...change her mind and I can't stop her?"

"That's why we need those papers. He-he was placed for a reason, Case. We'll figure it out," she said, hugging her tightly. "Together."

Adam approached, flopping himself on Olivia's knees. "Why are we hugging?"

"Oh, we're just...thinking about something. Hey, come sit with me. I have a question to ask you."

He climbed onto her lap. Casey remained with her head on Olivia's shoulder and he reached out to stroke her hair with a sticky hand.

"Why did you say your other mommy didn't love you? What happened? If we know, maybe we can use it if we ever need to. And it's okay. No one else's really here right now except us."

He looked unsure, but then said quietly. "She told me. Lots. I had to go and sit in cupboards and stuff coz she hated me."

Olivia kissed his head. "Why did she say that?"

"..I was naughty all the time. I didn't do what she told me. I burnt her food and I didn't clean up properly."

Casey wrapped her arms around them. "Honey, you're only four. She should take care of you, not the other way around."

Olivia nodded. "That's right. That-that's just...unacceptable."

"I want to stay with you. I don't want to go back to her. I won't have to, will I?"

Olivia looked at Casey. "We'll do whatever we can, but we sure don't want you to go. We may need to stop by work for a few minutes after this. Right?"

He immediately sat up, a smile on his face. "Your work? I brought my badge!"

Olivia looked at Casey. "Mine or yours? Where is it easier to get a hold of them?"

"Well, he has been wanting to go to your work FOREVER!"

Adam nodded his head continuously, then tugged on Olivia's top. "Please, please, please!"

"You'll listen? Do exactly as I say? It really isn't a place for kids."

"I promise!"

She nodded, turning around, looking at Sasha who was covered in ice cream. She laughed, grabbing her from the highchair and walking to the bathroom to clean her up.

By the time she returned, Adam had his leather jacket on, his badge and his toy mobile clipped to his belt, and was cross questioning Casey about what Olivia's desk looked like, and whether Olivia would let him sit there.

Olivia put Sasha's coat back on her, sitting next to Casey. "So, should we go?"

"Please. Before my ears start to bleed."

She smiled. "Okay, let's go. Oh, just a sec. Here, go to Mama," Olivia said, handing Sasha to Casey as she went up and paid.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

_Okay, we know you guys are waiting on Cabin Fever. We hope to get back to it tonight. The idea for this story just kinda formed and took off running. I promise we haven't forgotten about it._

Review thanks to: playground, LOCISVU, Elliotandoliviababies & MariskaHargitaylove

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	4. Danger

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 4: Danger**

At the precinct, Adam held tightly to Olivia's hand, occasionally bumping into her as he looked around at everything. Casey followed behind, having to stop and talk to people.

Olivia lead him to her desk. "Here, sit," she said, digging through the files again and again.

After a few minutes, he gasped. "Hey, that's me!" A photo of his poked out from a stack of files at the back of Olivia's desk.

Casey, who had just joined them, rested against the side of the desk. "Typical. I bet that stack has all the paperwork I need you to fill out in it as well."

She sighed. "Here, stand up so I can sit. Or, hey, better yet, take your sister into see Captain Cragen for a few minutes. He should be in through that door," she said, opening the file, flipping pages over.

He took Sasha carefully from Casey, then moved towards Cragen's door. Casey sat silently, watching Olivia's face.

"What? I figured it would be easier if he wasn't looking over my shoulder," she said, clicking a pen.

Casey took the pen, holding Olivia's hand to her lap. "What does it say?"

"He was...neglected. Emotionally and psychologically abused. Left home alone multiple times..." she flipped the pages, filling in the info. "Ah, here it is. Child was left in custody of a minor. When police arrived - from screams issuing - the minor was found unconscious. The 'mother' passed out from, what seemed to be alcohol, child was locked in a closet, sitting on a chair, eating bread crumbs..."

Casey's head lowered as she fought tears, then jumped a little when the captain stopped next to them, alone. "What are you two doing here?"

Olivia sighed. "We were in the park - Casey you should find - anyway, we were in the park, Adam's birthmother tried to talk to him. Casey said she had no rights, but now we're questioning our power before he's adopted..."

"What...does she look like? I saw a boy crying out the front just then, and a woman trying to make him move. I didn't really look, it's not that unusual here, but if you two are here..."

"Blonde, really short hair, hazel eyes, red jacket and jeans..."

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could confirm this, Olivia heard her name being screamed.

Olivia jumped up, running in, gun raised. "What?"

Fin held a struggling Adam under his arm, but put him down as soon as Olivia walked in, raising his hands. "We were just playing! Chill!"

She sighed, putting her gun back in her holster. "Good. Where are Casey and Sasha?"

"Casey's just about punched out some woman and taken her into one of the empty interrogation rooms. Elliot has taken Sasha off to change her. He says you owe him big time."

She nodded. "Keep him with you. I'm...going to find Casey." She walked back to her desk. "Anything in those files to stop her from taking him? I need to find Casey. Could use backup."

"...She'd need to go through channels, show them she's changed. But as she didn't give him up and he was taken from her... she can make the request. Looks like that's why you've had such trouble finding out about adopting him."

"But...then there's nothing we can do? He'd really rather not..."

"You can fight it. Prove somehow that she hasn't changed. Look, I'm no expert, Liv. You need to talk to a lawyer who specializes in this sort of thing. Although, I don't think somehow, that is going to help." He motioned to where, inside the interrogation room, Casey had the lady pushed against the wall.

Olivia sighed, walking into the room, closing the door behind her. "CASEY!"

She just pushed the woman harder against the wall. "How dare you just show up! What, you expect him to still love you after all you did to him? You disgust me."

Olivia walked over, pulling her back. "Casey! Give her room to breathe!" she said, eyes narrowing at the woman. "Why are you here?"

Before she could speak, Casey dealt her a hard blow to the stomach.

Olivia, her arms around Casey's stomach, forced her into a chair. "SIT! Before I cuff you!" She walked over, extending a hand to the woman to help her up. "I'm not thrilled to see you, at all - Adam's not going to see you either - why are you here?"

"I just want to see him. MY son." She spat the last words at Casey, who went to stand again.

Olivia put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down. "Why do you want to see him?"

"...I want to tell him I've changed. That he can come back now."

"Why should he believe you? When the cops came, YOUR son was locked in a closet, eating bread crumbs. You were passed out from alcohol consumption. YOU scarred him emotionally, saying he needed to be punished because the food HE MADE FOR YOU was burnt! He's four! No child that young should be required to take care of his mother. You said you didn't love him!"

"He's a liar! You can't believe anything he says! He probably knocked me out and locked himself in the cupboard to get taken away because I wouldn't buy him what he wanted! He liked to cause trouble for me and my boyfriend because he didn't like him, but he can come back now because we've broken up."

Casey was flexing her hand, glaring at the woman and the only thing stopping her from punching her once more was Olivia's hand resting on her shoulder.

"No child that young lies about that."

"Surely you know what he's like by now, he's older than four, he-"

"Because YOU made him that way! If you had just let him have a childhood instead of forcing him to do things for you all the time it would be a lot different. When we first got him, he cried in his sleep and was too scared to eat anything I made him in case I was tricking him and giving him something spicy or really hot. It's YOU who made him that way!" Casey's words shocked Olivia, making her realize she really hadn't been around a lot when they'd first got him.

Olivia pulled Casey up from the chair and out the door. "Stay here," she told her as they walked out into the hall.

"Why, so you can reason with her and chat to her and make her feel ok?"

"SHUT UP!" she said as she slammed the door.

The woman looked rather smug when Olivia returned alone. "Are you going to bring Adam in here?"

"No. He's terrified of you."

"It's just for show. If you left us alone in here for a few minutes, he'd be fine." Olivia could practically hear Casey's pacing and ranting from the other side of the glass.

"I don't think so! If you want to talk to him that badly, you'll do it while I'm in the room."

"Ok, fine. Go and get him."

She nodded, leaving the room. "Casey," she said with a sigh, "we have no standings. I'll stay in the room. Be right back." She walked over to Finn and Adam. "Adam..."

He looked up with a smile which faded when he saw the look on her face. "You're going to give me back?"

She got down to his kevel. "No, but she does want to talk to you. I'll stay in the room with you. I'm not giving you back without a fight."

He didn't say anything, but seemed to shrink a little, and stayed limp as she picked him up to take him to the room.

Casey's face was still fuming when they passed her, and she clearly wanted to speak, but kept quiet as Olivia walked into the room with Adam.

His mother bent down immediately. "Hello son."

Olivia sat him in a chair, standing next to him, holding his hand. She nodded. "It's okay."

He looked at his mother, then up to Olivia. "I want Mama."

His mother reached forward to him. "I'm your mama."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him. "He means Casey, not you."

"Well, she can't come in. She hurt me. She was mean to me."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't see that. What proof do you have? And, yes, she can... I've asked her not to for your benefit."

She kept her eyes on Adam, her hand still stretched across the table. "Want to come sit with me? I have a present for you."

Olivia let go of him. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. It's up to you."

He sat still, trying to look brave, but his bottom lip was wobbling. A few seconds later, the door flew open and Adam ran into Casey's arms, holding her tightly and hiding his face.

"Casey," Olivia said in warning. "I think we need assistance. Open the door. Let's go."

Olivia received a sharp glare from her before she turned and left the room, stroking Adam's hair. Olivia opened the door. "Casey? Find one, now."

"Find one what?" She spoke icily.

Olivia walked out after her, closing the door. She sighed. "Please, don't be upset with me. I-I figured there was no harm in talking if I was there. We both love him and that's clouding our judgment, yes, but you doing...that – while I inwardly applauded – isn't going to help. We need someone who deals with this," she said, stroking his hair, "any friends you can call?"

"Let HER find someone to call and sort something out. We're going home."

Olivia gestured to Finn who took Adam for something to drink.

She lead Casey by the arm to her desk. "If she finds someone before we do, Case, we're in trouble. I want to do this the right way. You're the ADA in a different situation. A situation we never want him in. I'm trying to be professional here, Casey. H-how else are we going to do this? We need another person on our side."

"Oh, so being professional is the reason you're giving for looking like you don't even care if she takes him away?"

"What gives you the impression that I don't care? Because I won't fly off the handle and threaten her?"

"That's what she does! That's what she understands! You can stay here and play happy families with her if you want, but I'm taking MY children home." Casey slapped Adam's plastic cop badge on the desk. "He said he doesn't want this anymore."

Olivia sighed, grabbing her arm. "Hey. Listen to yourself! How is threatening her going to help?"

"I don't know Olivia, but being nice to her and doing as she asks isn't going to help either."

"Sweetie, I know. I just didn't have a reason to be rough, not like you did. But you know she would've whined, lied and... No, even that argument is half-assed." She sighed. "Okay, what do you want to do? From both standpoints?"

"Go home. Take him where he feels safe, and then sort something out. But staying here is upsetting him."

She nodded. "Wait for me," she said, walking back into the room, leaving the door open. "You're not going to see him. Leave."

"...I'll be back."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," she said, walking back to Casey. "We really do need more aid here."

Casey was rocking Adam in her arms. He'd thrown his phone like Olivia's on the floor and his jacket lay ripped on the ground. Fin and Elliot looked down at the floor awkwardly.

Olivia walked in, picking up the items. "Okay, let's go home."

Elliot silently handed Sasha to her. Casey walked ahead of her with Adam to the car.

Olivia relaxed a bit. "Thanks," she said, taking her from him. "Any advice?"

"Ah..stay away from Casey's fists, ignore Adam when he says he hates you, I get that at least one a year from every kid, and Munch found a number for a good lawyer who specializes in this sort of stuff." He handed her a card.

She turned to Munch. "Is she any good?" She picked up his file and handed it to him. "I'm kinda at a loss here."

"Really good. She's helped out a few friends of mine. I told her you'd be giving her a call later today and gave her a bit of a summary, so she's looking into it already."

She sighed in relief, slipping the card into her back pocket. "Good. Thanks guys. I'd better go before my disgruntled wife leaves without us. Bye," she said walking briskly out.

Casey was already in the car, tapping impatiently. Adam was sat in the back wrapped in her jacket, his eyes closed.

Olivia opened the back door, sat Sasha in her car seat and buckled her in before closing the door and getting in the driver's. "Would it help you to know I feel terrible?" she asked as she buckled her seat belt.

Casey just turned her head to look out the window.

Olivia sighed, driving away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: playground, LOCISVU, Elliotandoliviababies & Bkwrmchar

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	5. Erase the Bad

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 5: Erase the Bad**

Once they were home, Olivia lay Sasha in her crib while Casey sat with Adam in the Nursery, rocking him.

Olivia pulled the card from her pocket. "Munch found her," she whispered. "She's already looking into it. I...don't want to just call without talking to you. It wouldn't be right. I know you're upset. You have every right to be, Casey. I'm mad at myself too, but I'm going to give her a call and see what she says. Would you like to know what I find out?"

Casey gave a small nod. When Olivia turned to leave the room, she reached out for her hand and dropped a gentle kiss to it.

Olivia turned around, kissing her cheek. "Maybe you should come with me. He...looks pretty far gone. I want us to fix this together. You know more than I do."

Casey nodded, placing him bed, and quietly reassuring him when he woke a little, stroking his hair until he slept again before following Olivia out.

Olivia pulled her close once they were out of earshot. "I'm sorry."

Casey rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, her hands moving up to grasp her top. "I just...you're the easiest one to get angry with because I know I'll always get what I want, even if you weren't in the wrong. And you look cute when you're worried you've upset me."

Olivia smiled, stroking her long hair. "I think it's gonna be okay though. Munch said she helped out a friend of his and is expecting a call from me - well us."

Casey lifted her head a little and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Well, you call her. I'll go and make some coffee."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll wait for you. The living room could do with picking up of a few toys anyway."

"Yeah, you really should stop leaving your toys around. Especially the vibrating ones." Casey hit her on the bum before disappearing into the kitchen.

Olivia blushed a bit. "Hey, that was _one_ time!" she replied, laughing as she picked up baby toys, sticking them in a huge crate and folded mats and a few blankets. "I thought he was asleep!"

"It is pretty hard to sleep through all the noise you make, Liv. I'm pretty sure the neighbors are sick of hearing my name."

She leaned against the counter. "Well, I've never heard you complain. And what business is it of theirs anyway? Besides, give you the right stimuli and your way noisier than me."

Casey blushed a little, edging her out of the way so she could get out some mugs.

* * *

A short time later, they sat together on the couch, Casey's hands wrapped around her coffee as Olivia spoke to the lawyer on speaker phone.

"Yes, this is Olivia Benson. Casey Novak is next to me. I was referred to you by John Munch. He said you were already looking at the files."

"That's right, he sent me over a few files. They're not particularly detailed, so I've requested further information, but from what I can tell...well, Adam spent only the first 3 months full time with his mother, since then, he's been moved around a lot, with the occasional stint back with her. Since the last time, when she was found passed out, the courts seem to have decided to keep him in care full time. As she's made no request to see him in the last year, social services were actually looking at granting your adoption request."

"So why haven't they? He has no desire to be with her again. He's terrified of her," Olivia said.

"Apparently they were hesitant because the amount of time you spend working. They've said the few times they've visited, you haven't been there. And now she's requested access to him again, well, social services are going to have to be involved. They'll have to work out what's best for Adam. That might mean he stays with you, it might mean he's best with his birth mother...or it might mean he goes somewhere else entirely."

She bit her lip. "I-if I tried to be here more often what would our chances be? I realize I work long, difficult hours. I'm trying to correct that currently. It's not easy having a son who thinks you don't care about him. But Casey's usually here, so I guess I fail to see the entire problem."

"Look...I should get the rest of the files by the end of today, so how about you guys come into the office tomorrow and we can discuss it properly? We have people who can look after the children while you're in with me."

"All right, but Adam needs to be able to physically see Casey or he won't respond to anything. Is...that a problem?"

"We should be able to sort something out. Would 12 be ok?"

"I can make it work. Casey?"

Casey gave a nod, then replied quietly, "Yeah."

"Okay, we'll see you then. Is the address on your card current?"

"It is. Remember to bring any paperwork you have, anything you've signed, and I'll see you then."

"Right, bye." She hung up the phone. "I swear, if my job makes us lose him...I just...you might find a bullet in my skull. Casey...this is the problem I had last time."

"Last time was different. Last time was just you. And we got Sasha, didn't we?"

She nodded, sighing. "Yes, but this time is so much different. I did put in a request for shorter hours, so you know and to be called on weekends only in dire circumstances, though we'll see how that pans out."

Casey rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and they sat in silence for a long time, neither of them noticing Adam walk into the room until he spoke quietly. "I wet the bed."

Olivia stood up. "It's okay. Go with Mama. She'll get you fresh clothes and I'll change the sheets." She smiled. "It's okay. Most kids do."

His bed was soaked, and the pillow was wet from tears. A photo of him with Casey was lying under the covers still from where he'd been hugging it.

Olivia pulled the sheets off, sopping the excess with a few towels. She replaced the pillow with a slightly smaller one and replaced clean sheets, throwing the dirty ones in the laundry room. She walked into the living room, seeing Casey with Adam in her arms, a fresh set of pajamas on him. She held out the picture. "This sure is a nice picture."

He looked at it, then up at Olivia. "You can have it, if you want. I have more."

"No, you keep it, it's okay. Can I sit by you?"

He looked at Casey, who nodded. He gave a nod then, and loosened an arm from around Casey to hold it out to her.

Olivia grabbed it, kissing his cheek. "I'm really sorry about today."

"I won't be cross with you if you have to give me back. I know it's not your fault."

She nodded. "But we're going to fight hard, even if we do. Promise. I really don't want you to go."

He nodded before returning to Casey, curling up against her and closing his eyes as she talked quietly to him.

"Adam?"

He turned his head to look at her again.

"I love you, I really do, We're not going to let you go without a fight."

"..I'm sorry I ripped up my jacket. I was just cross."

She grabbed it from the couch, seeing it was mainly the arms that were ripped. "It's okay. I never should've done it."

"I think we could get that fixed, anyway. Your mommy is always ruining her clothes at work." Casey offered, and Adam looked at Olivia hopefully.

She nodded. "Yeah, I can take it to my tailor. Granted, he's never fixed leather before, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"...Have you still got my badge too?"

She pulled it from her pocket, handing it to him.

He sat back a little, clipping it to his pajama top pocket. "Can we have pizza for tea?"

"What?"

His smile widened into a cheeky grin. "Can we have pizza for dinner?"

She smiled. "Casey?" Olivia stood up and went to check on Sasha.

She was standing up in the side of her cot, her legs wobbling. When Olivia walked in, she fell with a bang onto her bum.

Olivia walked out. "Casey!" she whispered. "Casey hurry! You've got to see this!"

Adam and Casey appeared, Adam wrapping his arms around Olivia's leg as they stood watching. Enjoying having an audience, Sasha tried once more, pulling herself up and wobbling there for a moment before falling back.

"Come on. You can do it," she whispered, inching closer, "try again."

She pulled herself up once more and stood for longer time, managing to stand for a few seconds before falling back, giggling loudly as Adam cheered her.

Olivia picked her up out of the cot, got down to her knees, sitting her on her feet, her hands right in front of her. She let go. Sasha stood on wobbly legs again, falling toward Olivia who caught her, standing her back up. "There see? You can do it," she said with a smile, clapping. "Yay!"

Adam sat a few steps away from her and called Sasha over. She began to crawl, but then stood, wobbling a moment before taking a couple of steps and walking towards him. Sitting in a triangle, they spent the next hour calling her.

Olivia smiled as Sasha crawled into her lap, drifting off to sleep.

Adam hung an arm around her neck, looking down at her. "I wonder if anyone remembers when I did that? Do you think I could always walk?"

"No, most crawl before they walk."

"I don't remember ever crawling. I don't think I did. I think I was born walking. I think you were too."

Olivia smiled, cradling the girl in her arms.

They both stood looking down at her for a moment, then squinted as Casey took a photo. "There, now you have your own photo!"

Olivia smiled, walking back into the living room with Sasha in her arms and sat on the couch.

The next couple of hours were peaceful as they ate dinner and played a game, but when Casey stood to have a shower, Adam began to panic.

Olivia laid a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I want to go with her!"

Olivia held him back. "She's going to take a shower. She...tends to do that alone. It's all right. She'll be back."

He struggled against her. "No, I don't want to stay with you!"

She sighed. "Pick out a movie. She'll be back long before it's over."

He picked a movie, but as soon as Olivia let go of him, he ran to sit outside the bathroom.

She stood, walking over. "Why don't you want to stay with me?"

"...You took me to her."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I wish I could take it back..."

"Doesn't mean you won't do it again. Mama said she won't let her take me, said we'd move all the way to the other side of the world if we have to."

"I won't let her take you either..." she sighed walking back into their bedroom.

When Casey came out of the bathroom, she sat him down in front of the movie and asked him where Olivia was. When he shrugged, she went looking for her. "Liv?"

"In here," she said, still sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing in here? Can't stand to watch _Toy_ _Story_ again?"

She shook her head. "I really messed up this time, Case, I never should've taken him to her. We were getting so close and...I betrayed him, without even thinking. What kind of person does that? Maybe I don't deserve him. You do, but not me..."

Casey moved towards her, pulling her close and dropping a kiss to her head. "You were doing what you thought you should do to keep him safe. Yeah, I was angry as well, but I get that now. And Adam...it will take a long time to gain his trust, now just a week. It took about 6 months after we first got him before he would let me close any of the doors in case I locked him in anywhere. He idolizes you, so when you do something, it just seems like its ten times worse than if anyone else does it. Kinda like when you do something I don't approve of, because I always think the sun shines out your arse."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "Yeah, but I just thought we were making good progress and now..."

"And now you'll just have to start again. Like Elliot is always having to after he does something one of his kids decides is uncool."

She smiled. "Yeah. He does that what? About 3 times a week?"

"Yep. And I bet you he's doing it right now because I'm pretty sure he was wearing short trousers today with fluro socks and boat shoes."

She sighed. "Almost would like to see that." Then she smiled evilly at her. "So she's sleeping...he's watching a movie..." she leaned in, kissing her neck.

Casey smiled, resting back against the pillows. "What did you have in mind?"

Olivia closed the door and sat before she crawled up over her. "Oh, nothing too scandalous," she replied, continuing the kissing assault on her neck, hands slipping under her shirt. "You're wearing perfume," she said with a smile.

"Mm-hmm. The one you got my for Christmas." Casey's hands slid up under Olivia's shirt to rest on her back.

Olivia moved her hands under Casey's shirt to her back, resting on her arms. "Mm-hmm, but you...hardly...ever...wear...it," she said, kissing her neck at each pause.

"Because...it reminds me of what we did at Christmas...and then I get turned on. And that can be very dangerous." Casey arched into Olivia.

Olivia grinned. "Yeah, a romp like that'll do it to you. What was it? Every night for..."

"12 days. The 12 days of Christmas. The best Christmas ever." She captured Olivia's lips.

Olivia pulled her close, kissing her deeply. "Mm-hmm," she said into her lips.

"I love you, Olivia Benson." Casey pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

"I love you too, Casey Novak. I think I always have. Now, being as the kids always interrupt, should we just lay here for a bit and kiss or..."

Casey smiled, pulling her back towards her. "Lay here and kiss and hope that they stay where they are?"

Olivia laid her head on her shoulder. "Okay. Remember that 12 days of Christmas thing only worked because it was before we had kids to worry about?"

"...But before we had them, those 12 days were the only time we spent at home together the whole year."

"And it was a real miracle we even had it off. And I didn't have a reason to be home. I mean, you pretty much work as much as I do so..."

"I used to. I don't anymore. And you aren't going to work so much, so maybe we will have more time together." Casey's warm hand slid higher up Olivia's back.

"Mmmm, yeah, that'll be...better for..." her thought disappeared as she kissed Casey with renewed energy, hands clutching her back.

Casey smiled, holding her close again as they kissed. She'd just undid Olivia's bra when they heard someone quietly clear their throat next to the bed.

"See? What did I tell you?" Olivia said. She looked toward the sound, scared to ask. "Yes, can we help you?"

"The movie's finished. What are you doing?"

Olivia sat up, her back toward Casey. "Uh...just kissing a bit. Why do you need?"

"Why were you making funny noises?"

Casey slid her hands up Olivia's back once more to do up the clasp once more, then rested her forward on her shoulder, hiding her face.

"Um...Casey? You take it."

"Well...ah...because...we love each other a lot, and we wanted to show each other...in a grown up way."

He looked between them, then gave a nod, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Ok. Can I sleep in your bed tonight? Can I sleep in the middle?"

Casey gave a quiet groan against Olivia's back, tightening her arms around her.

Olivia sighed. "Can't I just make you a nice comfy spot on the floor beside Mama? I think she's missed me. Wants to hug me all night."

He looked between them again, a little suspiciously. "How 'bout I sleep on the other side of you, then?"

Olivia looked at Casey. "Considering what he's been through today...?"

She sighed again before looking over Olivia's shoulder. "Okay. But only tonight."

He scrambled past them and lay down, pulling the covers up to rest under his chin, a smile on his face.

Olivia stood. "I'm going to check on Sasha. My spot better be here when I get back, mister!" she threatened with a tickle to his belly.

When she returned, Adam and Casey were both already fast asleep, a small space left for her between them.

Olivia maneuvered into the spot between them, kissing Casey's cheek as she laid with her back to her and she wrapped an arm around him, kissing his head.

They both moved in exactly the same way, moving an arm out to rest across her middle, their heads resting on her shoulder before they let out a gentle sigh.

"Love you," she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Elliotandoliviababies, Bkwrmchar, steple & tummer22

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	6. Stress and Unstressed

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 6: Stress and Unstressed**

Olivia was woken the next morning by a quiet voice. Casey was still asleep, resting heavily on her, her warm breath tickling her throat.

Adam was sitting next to Olivia, brushing her hair softly, and telling her about the day he'd had before.

Olivia smiled, opening her eyes, grabbing his other hand. "Keep going," she whispered. "Tell me all about it."

He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "And then you told me to go and see the captain. But someone took Sasha from me. I thought you'd told them too, so I followed her, but she gave her to...to my real mom. I didn't want to go near her, but I had to, to get Sasha. I had to be brave, like you. So I zipped up my special jacket, and I made sure I had my badge, and I went right up to her and said 'Give her back!'. "

"And then what happened?"

"She laughed at me. And Sasha started crying, so I kicked her in the shins and tried to make her let go. That's when Finn appeared. He grabbed me, then Sasha, then suddenly, Mama appeared and knocked her right to the floor."

Olivia laughed, opening her arms. "Come here."

He moved towards her, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

She hugged him tightly, kissing his head. "Were you listening just now, Casey?"

Adam reached over, lifting some hair from Casey's face to see her eyes were open a little.

She gave a groan and batted his hand away. "I'm sleeping."

Olivia smiled. "Why don't you go see if Sasha's awake yet?" she suggested.

"Ok." He dropped a kiss to her cheek before rushing from the room.

Quickly, turning over, she pulled the covers above their heads and wrapped her arms around Casey, kissing her shoulder. "Did you really hear him or not?" she asked, laying her head on her shoulder.

Casey nodded. "My knuckles are bruised."

"Aww! Let me see."

She lifted her hand, pouting a little.

Olivia kissed each knuckle twice, before trying to kiss away her pout.

Casey nibbled her bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss.

Olivia deepened it a little, knowing Adam could very well be watching and she didn't want a repeat of last night.

As she suspected, a few seconds later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Are you two loving each other again?"

Olivia turned back over, pulling the covers down to her chin, feeling Casey's chin rest on her shoulder. She nodded. "Is your sister awake yet?"

"Yes. And she's done something smelly. Boy, am I glad I can't reach the change table yet."

Olivia pushed the covers back, standing up. "I got her. Unless you want to."

"I'm asleep!" Casey said loudly, making Adam giggle.

Olivia sighed. "Tickle her. She'll get up," she whispered as she left the room.

* * *

Several hours later, they sat in the waiting room of Claire Walter's office. Casey held Olivia's hand tightly and bit the nails on her other hand. Adam sat on the floor with Sasha, trying to get her to walk again.

Olivia smiled, looking at her. "Will you quit biting your nails? It's very unattractive. Here, take my hands."

Casey took her other hand, but then began wiggling her legs instead.

Olivia sighed. "Casey!"

Before Casey could apologize, Claire appeared, smiling as she approached them. "You must be Olivia Benson? And Casey Novak? And that must be Adam?" Adam stopped playing, his face falling, and he returned to Olivia's side, holding onto her.

Olivia smiled. "Grab your sister. Oh, sorry, yes, we are. We're, uh, a little nervous..."

She gave another smile. "It's understandable. We have a room you can come and check if you think it will work. It has a small room off to the side that has a wall of glass, so the children will be able to see but won't be able to hear."

Olivia turned back, seeing Adam against the wall, looking nervous. "You take him, I'll take her?" she asked Casey, shouldering the diaper bag.

Casey tried to make him walk, but he stayed still, so she picked him up. It took her several minutes to convince him to let go of her, and then he sat in the other room watching them nervously through the glass, ignoring the social worker who tried to get him to play.

Olivia offered her hand to Casey after setting the files and papers they' brought on Claire's desk. Casey gripped it tightly. "Casey..."

"Why is there a social worker here? You didn't say there would be."

"She's right. You didn't say that. Just that Social Services would have to be involved? If you—" Olivia took a breath, trying not to let her mind race. "No one's going to take him if this meeting goes south..."

Casey went to stand, but Olivia kept her still. "I had to inform them what was going on. His mother has already contacted them. I had to tell them we were having this meeting. I thought you wanted this all to be above board so they can't hold anything against you?"

Olivia leaned on her side, her other hand on Casey's shoulder. "Yes. That's what we want. This to be _legal_ so she _can't_ take him," she said, emphasizing the words legal and can't.

"Ok, well, the social worker is here just to talk to him, to see how he's doing, and from the look of it..." She trailed off as they looked into the other room. The social worker had given up trying to talk and was just observing Adam as he played with Sasha, fixing her toy for her.

"Oh, don't worry. That's always how he is around new people, plus he loves her so..." Olivia said.

Claire nodded, before getting down to business. Adam spent most of the time watching them, smiling whenever they looked his way.

About two hours later, they walked in to get them, Olivia picking up Sasha, while Adam ran to Casey, who looked frustrated if anything.

The social worker stood and offered a hand to Casey, then she didn't shake it, xo she looked to Olivia. "Hi."

"Hello," Olivia offered. "How are you? I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Not at all. Adam's a lovely little boy. He tells me Sasha has just started walking."

Olivia nodded, sitting Sasha on the floor who stood and walked a few tiny steps to her. Olivia picked her up, spun around and kissed her cheek. "Aww! That's a big girl, yeah!"

"Can, I, umm..." She glanced towards Casey, but decided to ask Olivia instead. "I'd really like to see how he is at home."

"With?"

"You."

"Now?"

"Whenever is convenient for you."

"Uh, let's see. Today's Monday. How about Wednesday afternoon, around two?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then. I have your address."

"Okay, come on, guys, let's go," Olivia said, resting an arm on Casey's back as she held Sasha in the other. Casey had Adam in her arms as they walked out. "What do you think?" she asked, strapping Sasha in.

"I think the words I would like to use shouldn't be used in front of the children."

"Yes, exactly," she replied, getting in and strapping. "Shall we head home?"

"How about the airport?"

Olivia sighed. "If it were that simple, Case, we'd already be packed to go a month ago."

"...What about the zoo then? As long as you're ok about getting stuck with the lions."

"...Maybe later. I think we just need to get the home. Don't you?"

"And do what? Think?"

"Good point. There is an amusement park for kids not far from here..."

"Oh, I'm going on the teacups!"

* * *

Casey seemed more excited than Adam, and by the time they'd got there, their excitement had infected Olivia.

"Here," she said with a smile, after they'd parked and gotten the kids out, handing Sasha to Casey, "go with Mama."

When she joined them by the entrance, Adam was already pointing out all the rides he wanted to go on and was jumping up and down.

"Okay, we'll go on a couple rides, eat then either walk around or go home. Sound good?" Olivia asked, wrapping her arm around Casey and kissing her cheek.

Casey went on the rides with Adam, both of them waving with Olivia, then giggling to themselves as they watched Olivia go on a really slow ride with Sasha, taking a photo to send to Elliot.

Olivia spotted the teacups. "You wanna ride on them? We can go slowly enough for the kids."

Her phone suddenly beeped and Adam giggled, hiding behind Casey.

They walked to the bench a few feet away. "Benson."

"Amazing photo, Liv. I always knew you would love that sort of thing. I've stuck it up on the wall to remind everyone how much fun sitting on a merry-go-round can be."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks. Hey, wanna come join us? Watch the kids while Casey and I go on a few rides? Do you have the time?"

"You know… not today, but my kids have been bugging me to go for a while. Maybe we could go together some time."

She smiled. "Sounds great. We, uh, had our meeting a bit ago."

Casey motioned to Olivia and she took Sasha from her who was clapping, and they made their way to the teacups,

Adam jumping up and down in the line.

"How'd it go?"

Olivia sighed. "Guess I need to go, El."

"Call me later. Or better yet, come over for dinner. Kathy says she misses having you to moan to about me."

"If I do, you'll have four guests..."

"That's cool, my kids can babysit yours."

"Perfect. I think, after today, Casey and I could use a little advice too."

"Mommy, Mommy! Hurry up!" Adam waved to her from the ride.

"What time do you want us there?"

"About 6?"

"MAMA! MAMA!" Sasha yelled out.

"All right. I'll call your house before we come. Just make sure Kathy knows. Bye." She hung up, walking over, hand on her hip. "Well, guess what?"

Adam pulled her onto the ride. "We're going to dinner at Uncle Elliot's. I know, Mama says she knows everything you do by the expression on your face."

She kicked at the dirt.

Olivia sat, scooting over to the side, Sasha beside her as she pulled her into her lap. Casey sat next to her with Adam on the end, "Adam, do you want to be on the outside or switch places with Mama?"

"I'll stay here and hold on tight. I've got my badge on, so I'll be ok."

Olivia smiled, feeling Casey rest her hand on her leg. "Are we ready?"

After the ride, Casey looked a little grey, resting against Olivia. "I forgot, I hate that ride, not love it."

Olivia sat her on the bench. "Stay here guys. I'll be right back." She returned minutes later with a cup of ice water. "Here, drink a bit of this. Adam, why don't you have Sasha practice walking on the grass for a bit?" she said, rubbing Casey's back as she leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I can't believe I feel sick after a kid's ride." Casey groaned, hiding her face in Olivia's hair.

Olivia adjusted her posture so she could hold her close. "Just don't think about it. It's over. Deep breaths, drink your water," she said, rubbing her back. "It's gonna be okay."

Casey gave a soft laugh and did as Olivia said. Adam sat with Sasha, trying to get her to walk on the grass.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" she whispered in her ear.

Casey nodded, resting against her a little. "He's turning into a mini version of you."

"Yeah, I just hope he never experiences what we have on the job. He's...too soft-hearted to know what really goes on. No kid should know."

"I wish you didn't have to know either." Casey kissed Olivia's hand.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, but at least I learned what's important early on. Are you feeling better now? We should probably get out of here. He said about 6. I said I'd call on the way, but we can sit a few more minutes if you need to," she said, kissing her cheek again.

Casey stretched her arms back, holding Olivia close for a moment, before standing and holding out a hand to help her up. "I vote that you drive so I can have some wine."

She rolled her eyes. "You owe me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Bkwrmchar, tummer22 & Tracer

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	7. Drunken Tears

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content.**

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 7: Drunken Tears**

That evening, they sat around Elliot's kitchen table. He'd forgotten to tell Kathy they were coming, so she'd made a last minute meal with Olivia's help.

Adam had followed Elliot around and was cross questioning about what Olivia and Casey did at work while his kids played with Sasha.

True to her word, Casey had already finished half a bottle of wine.

Olivia smiled. "Can you walk, Counselor?"

"Might need some help, Detective." Casey's hand strayed once more to Olivia's lap.

Olivia nodded, taking the bottle from her grasp. "No more, okay? I want you to be able to try to walk."

"Well, I guess I will need to be able to stand later on when you push me against the wall and f...find my phone." She ended lamely as Adam stopped next to them.

Olivia shook her head. "Casey...well, at least you stopped this time." She looked at Adam. "Yes Adam?"

"I need the toilet."

She looked to Elliot, who stood and led him upstairs. "Good thing your husband's here," Olivia smiled at Kathy.

"Yep. You know, I'd forgotten what Casey is like when she's drunk. Lucky we've only got the one bottle." She watched as Casey cocked her head a little and kissed Olivia's neck.

"Yeah, it has been a while since we've done this, but next time, I call drinking. Yeah, she gets really amorous...and likes...well there are no kids in the room, so...rough sex. It's...very interesting."

"Well, Elliot tells me it's very obvious the day after, so I can only imagine. Should I make her a coffee or do you want her to have some more wine?"

She smiled, stopping Casey's hand from going under her top. "Uh, coffee please. Obvious, huh? I always try to hide it. I figure our business is no one else's, but maybe I need to do a better job."

Kathy grinned, getting up to make coffees. Alone in the room, Casey continued kissing her neck, biting and nibbling it.

"Ca-Casey!" she whispered, trying to suppress a giggle, but failing. "You can't keep—" she positioned her head on her shoulder. "We're guests here. You need to stop."

"I can't help it. You're so...tasty."

She smiled. "Thank you, but you really, _really_ need to stop."

"If I do, when we get home, can we go into our room, lock the door and..."

"Yes, okay, fine, just...just quit it for now."

Casey drank her coffee obediently, and ended up on the floor with Sasha asleep on her stomach as everyone lounged on the couches talking casually.

Olivia stretched. "Well, we should get home."

Adam grumbled from where he sat, half asleep, resting against Elliot, but not wanting to miss anything.

Olivia looked at him. "Don't suppose I could get you to follow me to help get Casey in, could I?"

"I'm ok," Casey spoke sleepily.

"Okay then, get up and walk," she challenged.

She laid Sasha gently beside her before standing up, wobbling a little, before sitting heavily in Olivia's lap, making Adam giggle.

Olivia shook her head. "You're drunk."

"I'm...happily unthirsty?"

Adam continued to giggle.

"God, she's making up words! Better get her home before something else slips out."

Elliot helped Casey to the car as Olivia carried Sasha and Adam walked next to her. As she was buckling her in, Elliot called out to her in a panic. "Olivia! I think she's going to kiss me!"

"Close the door."

He finally managed to get Casey's hands off of him and slammed the door. "...Good luck."

She nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

By the time they got home, both children were asleep, and not trusting Casey to carry either of them, Olivia struggled inside with both of them. By the time she'd got them both changed and in bed, she found Casey in the bath, her eyes closed.

Olivia walked over, shaking her shoulder. "Case?"

"I'm trying to cool off."

"Well, get out, dry off, put something on and come to bed. You're going to need a lot of sleep to survive this hangover."

"I will when I've...cooled down."

"Casey, you sit in freezing water too long, your body will go into shock. You shouldn't be there too long."

A smile flitted across Casey's face. "The water isn't cold, Liv. I'm ah...doing something under the water...to cool off."

Realization instantly dawned on her. "Oh...well...when you're done, I'll be in bed," she leaned over, kissing her deeply before walking out. Shedding her clothes, she found a nightshirt and pulled down the covers before climbing in.

When Casey climbed into bed a short time later, she hovered over Olivia and kissed her. "It's amazing how good you are when you're not even in the room."

Sleepily her eyes opened. She scoffed.

Casey curled against her, her hair still damp, and closed her eyes.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "So, what do I need to do differently?"

"When?" Casey stretched an arm around her, resting her head.

"What's so different about just you, going solo, and me and you?"

"If I go solo, I've got more chance of finishing before being interrupted."

"Mmmm, true, and you can be practically anywhere getting off. Which is...actually pretty hot, but I'd like to think that you prefer my hands to your own."

"I do. They're my favorite." Casey took Olivia's hand, moving it slowly down between her legs, then whispered in her ear. "That's why I couldn't finish without you."

Shaking off weariness, Olivia rolled toward her and calmly slid her fingers between Casey's legs, kissing and sucking on her neck, just below her ear. "You're commando, aren't you?" she asked.

Casey's eyes closed and she drew in a sharp breath. "Ye-ah."

Olivia's fingers pinched her clit, pulling her close as she slipped two into her, kissing her neck and feeling her tremble. "Casey," she whispered, moving her fingers, "how do you feel now? Hmm?"

Casey buried her face in the pillow to muffle the noise she was making, her fingers dinging into Olivia's side.

Olivia smiled against her neck, picking up the pace. "So warm...so wet..."

Casey repeated Olivia's name, her breath catching in her throat.

Olivia's mouth was by her ear. "Come on, sweetie. Don't hold it. I know you want to."

She turned her head and Olivia heard the last few gasps for air before she finally began to lose control, her cries muffled as she pressed against Olivia.

Olivia's hand ran up and down her back. "Come for me, Casey. I can feel you, Focus on me. I want you with me. There's no woman I love more."

Finally she came, calling Olivia's name loudly, her body arching.

Olivia guided her head into her shoulder. "Sshh, you'll wake the kids. But that's it, sweetie. I love you, so, so much."

As her breathing steadied, her hand began to rub gently at the spot she'd grabbed.

"Are you better, my love?" she asked with a smile.

"I feel more relaxed than I have in days." She stretched out, pressing herself to Olivia as she yawned.

"Days? What's been on your mind that's had you so worried?"

Casey smiled and kissed Olivia's jaw. "Let's not talk about it now, okay?"

"Well, okay, but when's the next time we'll be alone?"

Casey was silent for a while, then spoke sleepily. "Just my dad. He's sick. I didn't want to bring it up...with everything else. He wanted me to take the kids down so they could spend some time together."

Olivia held her close. "What about me?"

"...You're normally at work. You've only ever met him once, and that's when he came here. And you left half way through to go to work."

"But...if he's sick, you need the support, sweetie," she said, stroking her face. "I'll make the time, okay? Do you want me to go?"

"We can't go now. We need to stay here. Social Services...they won't like us taking Adam out of the state."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah that's true, but... what's going on with him?"

Casey was silent for a short while again, then spoke softly, "I never told you because you had a tough case going on, then it just seemed...the wrong time. About 2 years ago, just after we...they diagnosed him with cancer. Now it's...they can't do anything more."

Olivia stroked her hair and kissed her. "I'm sorry, sweetie! H-how much... Casey," when she'd began to ask, Casey began to shake and cry, badly. Olivia held her, just murmuring in her ear how much she loved her. "Let's try to get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Bkwrmchar, tummer22 & KAI

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	8. Soft Hearts

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 8: Soft Hearts**

Casey nodded, but it took her a long time to sleep, curled against Olivia, and early the next morning when Adam walked in to talk to Olivia, she'd only just fallen asleep.

Olivia sighed. "Honey, go out and watch TV for a bit okay? Mama needs to stay and snuggle with me a bit."

"..I can make you breakfast so you don't have to get up?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that for us, really."

"...ok." He looked at Casey for a moment before leaving the room. He returned a moment later and tucked his badge into one of her hands, then shut the door quietly.

Olivia sighed again, turning back to Casey, rubbing her back.

She slept for several hours, not waking even when Sasha cried loudly, yelling for someone to get her up.

Olivia gently laid Casey next to her, before getting up to get her. She changed her diaper and dressed her, placing her in her walker in the living room. She looked to Adam. "Are you okay?"

He gave a nod, not looking up from his cartoons. "I had an icy pole for breakfast. There's no milk."

She walked into the kitchen, poured two bowls of dry cereal and handed one to him, setting the other on the coffee table. "Can you help me out and give her Cherrio's?"

He did as she asked, watching Olivia silently.

Olivia walked back to the bedroom, lying beside Casey again, pulling her close, kissing her gently.

She mumbled something quietly, her eyes flickering, then they opened a little. "I forgot to buy milk."

Olivia nodded. "Adam noticed. Don't worry. We can go today or you can, whichever. The kids have dry cereal. It won't hurt them."

She lifted a hand to rub her head. "Did I embarrass myself last night?"

She shook her head. "You got lovey-dovey and a bit handsy, but I stopped you before anything major happened. The majority of it happened when it was just the four of us, so don't worry."

She gave a nod, then rested her head of Olivia's shoulder. "Do we have any aspirin?"

"I'll go look. Hang on," she said, walking out. Two minutes later, she returned with two and a glass of water. "Casey."

Adam had brought Sasha in, and was now feeding her as he read Casey a story.

Olivia sat on the bed, setting the objects on the nightstand.

Casey gave her a smile, catching a soggy cheerio that fell from Sasha's mouth.

Olivia patted Casey's leg and kissed her cheek.

Casey returned the affection by handing her the soggy cereal, then curled against her as Adam finished his story.

* * *

By the time Wednesday came around, the household seemed even more stressed. That morning, Casey had left for work and it had taken Olivia an hour to get Adam away from the door. By the time the social worker came at two, they were only just sitting down for lunch.

Olivia opened the door, Sasha waving and giggling, "Hello, how are you?"

"Great. You guys?"

She sighed, closing the door as she invited her to sit. "Been better. N-not exactly because of this. Casey's father isn't well..."

She gave a nod. "I bet the stress of all this isn't really helping either."

She sighed again. "No, it's not, but that's not the only thing about it that's stressful...h-her father wants to spend time with them, but we can't – and we won't – do it..."

"We might be able to organize something. I very much doubt a lawyer and a cop are going to go on the run." She smiled.

Adam opened his mouth, but a look from Olivia stopped him repeating what Casey had said.

"Adam, would you like to get down and play with Sasha? I'll put the dishes in the sink," she said, walking over to clear the table after laying Sasha on her stomach by her toys.

He clamored down and sat next with her, eyeing the social worker suspiciously as she sat on the couch.

"And how are you, Adam?"

He looked towards Olivia.

Olivia smiled, wiping her hands on a towel and walking back out to sit beside the social worker. "It's okay, Adam." She looked back at the social worker. "Can I call Casey to see what she thinks of that? Would you mind?"

"Not at all. How about you do that, and leave Adam and I here to get to know each other a bit better?"

Olivia walked over to him, getting on her knees. "Talk to the nice lady, ok? It's okay. She just wants to know what you like to do when you play, or with me or Mama. I'm gonna walk into the bedroom and call her. I'll leave the door open," she said, hugging him and kissing his head before standing up.

Casey answered her phone after several rings, sounding almost sleepy. "Casey Novak."

"Casey, the social worker's over. I...told her about your family situation. She said she might be able to help us out if we want to go. She trusts that we won't run. Before you go off, I'm sorry, but I think it's important for us to go there. Now, go ahead and tell me off. I expect it," she sighed.

Casey was just silent for a few seconds, then spoke softly, "Ok."

Olivia's eyes went wide. "Really? You-you're not mad?"

"...My mum called."

"...And?" she spoke gently.

"I'll tell you when I get home. I have to go." She hung up before Olivia could speak further.

Olivia pulled the phone from her ear. "Whatever happens, I love you, we love you, and we're here for you," she text and hit Send before walking back out. Casey's tone had been worn and tired, but not overly upset, but, being an ADA she was required to mask her emotions. Olivia just hoped she could get the truth from her and...that it wasn't as bad as quietly as she'd spoken.

Adam was showing the social worker around his room, telling her all the names of his toys. "You can't hold them though."

"Oh are they special?" she asked, understanding the courage it had taken for him to let her in here and talk to her.

"Very. This is the first toy I got when I came here. It was lying on my bed, and Mama said I could name it whatever I wanted and no one else could play with it. This truck is the first one Mommy ever brought home for me. I don't like to play with it, the wheels are too noisy, but it's nice and shiny. Then she got me a police car just like the one she used to drive. That's my second favorite."

Olivia leaned in the doorframe with Sasha in her arms. "Are there any toys Sasha can play with? Something soft?"

He walked over to his draw and took out a toy for her, keeping it away from the social worker. "You still can't touch it. Only she can, because she's my sister."

She walked over to stand beside Olivia, who had sat Sasha down on the floor. "You really love your sister, don't you Adam? You're so protective of her. Just like a good big brother is."

"Yes. And I don't want to leave her. If you take me away from her, I'll keep coming back."

She just smiled at him. "It's okay. You keep playing. I need to talk with your mommy, okay?"

He nodded as they walked out into the living room. "He really does seem to love the three of you very much."

Olivia, who was still distracted by what Casey hadn't said, didn't seem to hear her.

"..Olivia?"

She snapped back. "Oh, what? I-I'm...sorry. What was that?"

"...You could always leave the children here, you know, and travel with Casey alone. We could even give Adam some time alone with his mother-"

"No! Absolutely, 100% positive, no. I do not want that woman anywhere near him!"

She observed Olivia for a moment, then wrote something down in her notebook. "Ok, well, if you can let me know when you'll be away, how long, where you'll be staying, it should be fine. As long as there are no court appearances Adam or you will need to do in the mean time."

"Yeah... if we go I'll be sure to tell you."

She gave a nod before standing. "Well, I'll be off, then. He does...seem very happy here, Olivia. Please don't see me as someone who is trying to do something bad. I'm going to do what's best for him."

She nodded. "Yes, I realize that. My previous outburst was only because I know how frightened of her that he is... and we're dealing with...things beyond our control. The phone call wasn't what I expected. I think it's safe to say, if we do leave, it will either be very soon, or...a ways off."

She gave a nod, then reached into her pocket, scribbling something on a card before handing it to Olivia. "This is my personal number. Just send me a message if you need to leave quickly."

Olivia took it, stuffing it in her back pocket. "Thank you. Out of curiosity, how was he while I was out of the room?"

"He stood outside the room you were in, and only came over to me when Sasha started climbing up my leg."

"Figures. He's extremely skittish around new - well, you've read the files, so you probably know why."

She gave a nod and seemed about to say something more, but instead she smiled and bid her farewell.

Once the door was shut, Adam called out, "Has she gone? She was wearing too much perfume!"

Olivia wiped her tired eyes and turned toward him. "Yes, she's gone. Are you okay?"

"I think I need to wash my nose. She was stinky." He wrapped his arms around Olivia's legs.

Olivia picked him up, dragging the walker in her other hand to where Sasha was to pick her up and sit her in it. Gurgling happily, she followed them from the room slowly.

* * *

By the time Casey got home from work, they were all on the couch, lying down. "Do you lot ever do anything while I'm out?"

Olivia turned her head. "Sometimes. Would you like to join us?" she asked, patting the spot right beside her. "I saved you a spot."

Casey sighed as she sat down, curling up against Olivia and resting her head on her middle.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head. "I'm glad you're home. I've been worried about you since..."

"He...what you...I've asked for some time off."

"What did she say?"

"..I didn't really give her a choice."

"I'm not talking about Liz. What did your mom say when she called?"

Casey was silent, her hand playing with Sasha's small one for a while before she spoke softly. "We need...to go soon."

Olivia pulled her closer, kissing her gently. "How soon? All I need to do is send her a message if we need to leave suddenly. I suppose I could call her too."

"...I couldn't ask. I said you'd call her."

"Call, your mother?"

Casey nodded.

Olivia stood up with Sasha in her arms, walked out and laid her in her cot before laying Adam in his bed and walking back out to Casey. "Come here."

Casey shook her head, curling herself tighter. "I don't want to cry."

"Why not?" she asked gently.

"Because...if I do I won't stop. He's going to go, and then Adam is going to go, and then you're going to be off at work all the time and I don't want to think about it so please don't hug me."

"Sweetie, it's okay to cry. And the social worker said Adam seems really happy here, being with us and is a good big brother. Please, I don't want this to happen while I can't sit with you and hug you. It's...terrifying, but I want to be here with you. You're such a good-hearted, strong-willed woman Casey, but if you have to break, I want to be able to put those pieces back together," she whispered, opening her arms. "Please, trust me. I love you even at your worst and I always will Casey!"

Tears started to shimmer in her eyes, and as they began to fall, she hit Olivia with a cushion, falling into her. "I hate you."

Olivia pulled her into her lap, arms wound tightly around her, rocking her gently and kissing her head. "Well...I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Bkwrmchar, tummer22, Axiegirl21, anon & Tracer

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	9. Family

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 9: Family**

Adam stood outside Casey's parents' house, jumping from foot to foot, waiting for Olivia to tell him it was ok to ring the doorbell. Unable to control himself any longer, imagining all the presents he thought might wait for him inside, he pressed the doorbell, continuously.

Olivia rushed up, taking him in her arms. "You shouldn't do that!"

A second later, Casey's mother opened the door. "I'm not quite sure, but I think I heard someone ring the doorbell."

"It was me! It was me!" Adam jumped up and down.

Olivia nodded. "Hi Sandra," she said with a smile.

Casey walked up behind her, Sasha sleeping in her arms.

Sandra pulled Olivia into her arms, hugging her tightly, before giving in to Adam's excited babble, taking him inside to show him where she'd put a present for him.

Olivia wrapped a supportive arm around Casey as they went inside, sitting in the living room. "You know, I don't remember coming here. Care to give me the grand tour? I'm sure your mom can look after the kids for a little bit." She looked to Sandra.

Sandra nodded, taking Sasha from Casey, neither of them daring to look at each other lest either of them say or do something in front of the children.

Olivia, her arm still around her, led her out into the entry. "Where do you want to start?"

"..I can show you my room? It's not really that interesting. Lots of books, lots of old law school stuff."

Olivia nodded, smiling a bit. "Sounds interesting to me, after all, it's yours. Lead the way."

She led her to the room. It had a beautiful view, and was surprisingly neat for Casey. There were two huge bookcases crammed full of books and notes, a desk, and a double bed.

Olivia looked around as Casey closed the door. "Doesn't look like you...it's so clean. Have you read all these books? There are enough to fill our house."

"Most of them. I spent a lot of time in here." She sat down on the bed, pulling a photo towards her of her dad and her.

Olivia sat beside her, her arms around her. "Casey..."

She put the photo back and rubbed her face before standing up. "Where else do you want to see?

Olivia stood. "What do you want to show me?"

She showed her around the whole house before ending up back in the living room where Sasha was now awake and showing off her walking skills.

Olivia sat on the couch, Casey leaning against her. "So, what should we do?"

Sandra looked up, not towards Casey, but towards Olivia again. "I'm about to go and pick Grandad up from the hospital. If you all want to come, I'm sure he'd love to show you around town."

Adam gave Olivia a begging look.

"We'd love to," she said with a smile. She kissed Casey's hand. "Every step, until you say you don't need me anymore," she whispered, looking into Casey's pained eyes.

* * *

At the hospital, Sandra held Olivia back and allowed Casey to go into the room first. "I think...they'd probably like a few minutes alone. She's refused to talk to him on the phone lately."

Olivia nodded. "Understandable. This is a horrible sickness. I would assume it's hard for her to see him like this."

They were inside the room for a long time. When they walked out, Adam raced forward and grabbed onto his grandfather's legs, almost knocking him over and making Casey turn away so the boy didn't see her tears.

"Well hi there! You've sure got a lot of energy, huh?" he asked with a smile. "Casey, I...yes its unbearable, but, thank you for bringing them up here."

"I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry..."

"Why are you crying? Did you make a really bad joke again, Grandad?" Adam grinned up at him.

He sighed. "If only Adam...if only..." he said walking over to her."Casey?"

She stood a little behind Olivia, looking at him with wide eyes like she used to when she was little.

He hesitated. "I know this isn't easy, or fair, but will you come over here?"

She approached him slowly, her hand holding Olivia's tightly.

Slowly, he wiped the tear from her cheek. "It's...been a while. You look hungry. How about we all go out to eat?"

She gave a nod, finally managing a smile, which widened a little when Adam tugged at both their hands. "Come on, guys. It's smelly in here. Smells of social workers."

Olivia smiled, laughing a bit, picking him up. "Where should we go?"

"Somewhere that has chips...and ice cream...and chocolate sauce...and burgers..." As they walked out, he continued to name all the things he liked. Casey's father took Sasha.

Casey held tightly to Olivia's other arm.

* * *

Adam was the only one who really talked during lunch, even Sasha seemed a little subdued, and wanted to sit with Casey the whole time.

Olivia sighed, finishing her drink, squeezing Casey's hand. "So, are there any interesting places we could take them?" she said.

Kevin sat forward. "Oh, this is a great place for kids. There are some great little adventure places, lots of parks. In a couple of weeks the snow will be here and Adam could use Casey's old sled."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds great! Bet he'd have fun!"

"I've made a sled before. I made it from some old cardboard boxes, because there were lots of kids outside playing on them and I wanted too. 'Cept it got all wet, and then mom got cross because my clothes were all wet, and I had to go in the cupboard."

"Adam!" Olivia chastised.

"It was ok. I had a chocolate bar from the lady across the road. She gave it to me because I skinned my knee. Look." He proceeded to try and climb onto the table to show them his scar.

Olivia lifted him onto the table where she kissed the scab gently, "Better?"

"Yes. 'Cept that's from when I got carpet burn. The other sore place is from when I was little. Look." He pointed out a tiny white scar.

"Oh, ok, I see it now," she said, kissing it.

He began showing her every little mark he had, insisting she kiss them, which had everyone else around the table giggling.

"Jump in anytime, Case," she said, continuing to kiss them.

"Nope, I think you're doing a perfect job."

"And one here. This one's a big one." He showed her another barely visible one onto of his grubby foot.

She kissed it, then sat him beside her. "All better now?"

"I think so. Have you got any? I can kiss them better for you."

Perfectly aware where most of Olivia's scars were and that she'd been the cause of them, Casey cleared her throat and turned her attention to Sasha, cleaning her face.

"Why don't you show Grandad how Sasha can walk?" Olivia said. "I bet he'd like to see."

As he climbed down and helped Sasha down, Casey caught Olivia's eye and blushed.

Olivia just smiled, kissing her hand and wrapping her arm around her. "Thank you," she whispered. "My demons don't need to be shown here...or talked about," she finished, kissing her cheek.

Casey squeezed her hand tightly, and they watched as Sasha walked her wobbly way towards Kevin, then clapped herself. Sandra patted Casey's leg, then looked at Olivia. "You've done an amazing job with him. I don't think many people could manage to get him talking about his past like it was a silly thing that happened a long time ago."

She smiled. "Thank you. We try, but unfortunately its kind of out of our hands...now that his birthmother's fighting for custody. Things are going...okay, but..."

She gave a nod. "Casey called me about that. In the middle of the night a few weeks ago. Asked me dead seriously if I knew where to get fake passports from. I'd keep an eye on her if I was you."

Olivia raised her brow. "You know they'd find us and...possibly have our jobs, right?" she asked Casey.

Casey shrugged, watching Adam as he laughed loudly, resting an elbow on Kevin's knee as he held Sasha up.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her. He-he doesn't look like he's ill...really. And I apologize for bringing it up."

"It's ok. I'm...we've had a long time to get used to it. He's ready." She watched as Casey stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Olivia bit her lip. "Damn! I didn't mean to...I brought it up as a positive, I swear. I wonder if I should go..." she said with a sigh. "It feels like I've been doing this kind of thing a lot lately with her and Adam."

"..I guess they're kind of similar. I'll go and follow her. And Olivia...you're doing a great job. With both of them. I know she appreciates you." She dropped a tender kiss to Olivia's head before following Casey.

Olivia sat watching them play wishing she could make up for what had just happened.

When Casey and Sandra finally returned, Casey tugged Olivia's sleeve gently. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. Mom's going to look after the kids."

She nodded, nervously extending her hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Bkwrmchar, tummer22 & Kikilia14

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	10. Untamed Lust

**WARNING: This chapter contains adult content.**

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 10: Untamed Lust**

Casey led her out of the restaurant, and they walked for a while in silence before Casey stopped and sat on the bonnet of an old car. "This is where everyone used to come to make out."

Olivia smiled. "Oh really? I hardly think now's the proper time for that, but if you really want to..."

Casey smiled, pulling Olivia close. She rested her head on Olivia's stomach for a moment, feeling her strong, warm arms wrap around her, before she spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too. And, Casey? I am sorry. I meant that as a good thing. But enough of that...mishap, why are we here?"

"I thought maybe it was time I kissed your sore places better for you."

She smiled. "I'd rather others couldn't see..."

"Ah...so you'd like to upgrade from high school to college make out area would you? Well, follow me." Casey led her a short distance away to a small hut.

"What the hell is that?" she asked with a laugh. "And is there any chance of me not catching something?"

"That's part of the fun." Casey smiled at her, leading her inside.

Olivia nodded, trusting her.

It was a small wooden hut and contained only a small fire place, a table and a broken chair. To Olivia's disgust, she saw several old towels and what looked like used condoms in a pile.

"Okay, gross. Couldn't someone burn the used condoms?"

"It's a counting system. We used it to know how many kids around town were...okay, yeah. It's a bit gross. I can't believe I always used to want to be asked up here."

Olivia nodded. "More than a bit. Is there any wood for the fireplace? Used to be a cheap fantasy of mine. Cabin, crackling fire, bearskin rug...the whole nine yards," she said, shedding her jacket. "So, what do you have in mind? What kind of dirty little plan have you cooked up?"

"Me? A dirty little plan? Never!" A second later, her bra hit Olivia in the face.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, sure you don't," she said, a smug look on her face.

Casey leant back against the table. "Well, if you're not interested in my dirty little plan, I'm sure I can find someone else who is."

She shook her head. "No, no! I'm interested! Promise!"

"How interested?" Casey crossed her arms, like she did when she was at work, leaning against Olivia's desk, but only in her dreams had she ever seen her do that with no top on, and her eyebrow raised.

"If you have a plan in mind, say it before I back you up, lay you on there and make you scream for me," she walked closer, "over and over until you lose your voice. Remember that night? Remember how rough it was, the rug burns, the scratches?"

"Hmm, not sure...might need you to refresh my memory?" Casey reached out a hand to her, pulling on her shirt to try and make her come closer.

Olivia pressed her up against the edge, kissing her hard on the lips, her hands making their way downward under her pants to cup her heat, teasing it with one finger again and again, making Casey's breath catch in her throat.

She leant against her a little, breathing in her ear, "Make me scream."

Olivia smirked as her hands pulled her pants and panties to the floor. Kicking her own shoes off, she placed her feet on the sides, before gently lifting Casey out of then and sitting her back on the floor. She bit her lip, teasingly. "What was the request again? I forgot."

A smile played on Casey's lips, and she spoke louder. "I said, Olivia Benson, make me scream."

"Oh, well then..." she positioned Casey over her jean-clad thigh, thinking the friction might help. Then she slipped two fingers into her already sopping heat, thrusting in and out. Olivia leaned in next to her ear. "If you need anything rougher, just say so." But she could already feel Casey beginning to ride the coarse surface. That was the advantage of ripping your jeans in odd places.

Casey held tightly onto her. Finally able to be as loud as she wanted, her cries were making Olivia's knees weak.

Olivia smiled evilly, kissing her shoulder and biting a bit. She bent her knee a bit, still managing to remain upright against the table, giving Casey a rougher surface. She pulled up, seeing Casey was biting her lip. Olivia's other hand rest on the small of her back. "Casey, Casey, Casey...what else do you want? Hmmm?"

Casey opened and closed her mouth several times before she managed a response, which involved ripping half the buttons from Olivia's shirt to press their bodies together, holding her tight.

Smiling again, Olivia managed to pull her ripped shirt higher, to give them more skin contact. She resumed holding her with one arm, balancing on the table with the other. "I love that you love my jeans so much! So much heat! So much—God Case! Faster! I want to feel you on my jeans, leave me a reason to love them! Come on, Casey!" She was struggling to hold on herself. Every cry from Casey's mouth caused her knees to weaken a bit, but she knew she had to stay strong, lest they collapse on the floor injured. She backed her up against it with more force for stability. "You're mine! You hear me? No one else's!" she growled in her ear, possessively.

This caused Casey to cry louder. She threw her head back, her hands gripping Olivia's arms tightly as she went over the edge.

Olivia held her tightly, jeans becoming soaked from Casey's heat. They stayed like that for a few moments until Casey had the strength to move. Olivia kissed her deeply, laughing when she spied the wet spot that ran down her pant leg. Then she got another look at Casey and her libido kicked into overdrive. "Tell me you have a solution for me?" she whispered.

Casey gave a wide smile, her lips catching Olivia's as her hands moved to unbutton her wet jeans.

Olivia moaned, suddenly switching places with her, feeling Casey slide her jeans and boxers to the floor. Olivia kicked them to the side, moaning again as Casey discarded her of her shirt and bra. "Y-you just love t-torturing me, don't you? Casey, I-I'll never last..."

Casey just smiled at her again, before moving forward a little to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Benson."

"I-I love you too, N-Novak," she moaned, feeling Casey's fingers make their way into her core. She knew it wouldn't last - she wouldn't last. "Wait," she said weakly, "h-help me up?" she asked, her breathing so shallow, Casey wondered how she could speak.

Casey did as she asked, holding most of her weight.

Olivia scooted backwards onto the table, her legs hanging over the edge. Smiling, and pulling Casey to her, she kissed her hard, spreading her legs. She pulled back, looking her in the eyes. "Case, will you use that talented tongue of yours? Please?" she begged. "I want to feel the warm, strong...God, just fuck the fuck out of me!"

"You mean...this one?" Casey licked and sucked Olivia's neck gently.

"More, baby, more! Harder!"

Slowly her kisses moved south, teasing Olivia like she loved to do, enjoying seeing the usually in-control woman go wild.

Her entire body bucked against Casey. But when she dropped to her knees, looking at the woman from between her own, a twinkle in her eyes, Olivia nearly lost it. The mere seconds that Casey took gazing at it, blowing on it, Olivia bucked hard. "Please! Please! PLEASE!"

Caressing her cheek, Casey finally gave in, thrusting her tongue inside, making Olivia scream. Olivia's hips met every thrust, every movement, harder and harder until her body couldn't take anymore and she screamed for her.

When Olivia's breathing finally began to even out, Casey released her grip and stood, a smug smile on her face.

Olivia propped herself up on her arms. "Wh-what's w-with the look?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you make so much noise before."

"Well, there's no one to bother us if we're too loud," she said with a smirk.

"My mom told me to go away and try and relax a little. Somehow...I don't think she had this in mind." She gently kissed the marks she'd made on Olivia.

Olivia sat up, wrapping her arms around her. "So...was your time here all you ever hoped it would be? Though I suppose it is cheating seeing as we're married..."

Casey bit her lip. "I have uh...been here...with someone else."

"Oh?" she asked with interest. "Who? By the way you spoke, I just assumed you'd never been here before."

"I came here once...with a boy, when I was 15...but, no doubt, you'll be glad to know we were both so nervous I accidently bit him really hard a and he cut my lip with his braces. Neither of us ever came back."

Olivia thought for a moment. "First time?"

"Somehow, standing naked in a room between your legs with a pile of teenage condoms in the corner doesn't really seem like the place to discuss that sort of thing."

Olivia slipped off of the table, holding her close. "But no one's here but us. I only asked because the first time is usually awkward...not unlike what you described, but we could continue this conversation in bed tonight. I wouldn't mind. I'll share if you will..."

"I don't know. I might get jealous and have to make my mark on you..." She nipped Olivia's neck again.

She shrugged. "Mark me all you want as long as it can be hidden. Can I ask something, as long as we're here?"

Casey nodded, slipping her clothes back on.

Olivia took a few minutes, slipping her back on as well. "Your first time here was nothing compared to me, right?"

Casey laughed softly, stopping to look at her. "Liv...I could barely walk after our first time, my knees kept collapsing at work...and that was the least interesting sex we've ever had...so nothing I have ever done with anyone else could even compare even a tiny bit to you and I together."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, God that was powerful stuff that night. Felt like being intoxicated without the alcohol, but, I'll tell you this, from that night on, I knew you were the one, that no one else would ever be by my side and that's that God honest truth. We just...fit together so well. And I loved you – and I don't mean I went through stages either – I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. Had to pray you did the same or would in time...and I'm not too religious."

Casey smiled, leaning into her to kiss her again, their kiss deepening until they heard the familiar noise of giggles outside. "..I think someone else wants to use the hut."

Olivia blushed a bit, draping her jacket over her arm as she pulled on her shoes. "Let's just hope it's no one we know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Bkwrmchar, Ren Victoria & Kikilia14

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	11. Found

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter: 11: Found**

When they finally returned to Casey's parents' home, stopping several times to kiss, hidden from the road, Sandra was sitting in the armchair rocking Sasha and Adam was lying with his face buried in a pillow. She looked up, relieved, when they walked in.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, holding onto Casey just in case.

"Sasha isn't feeling well and Adam's lost his badge."

Olivia dropped to the floor beside Adam, rubbing his back. "Oh Adam! It's okay! I can find you another one."

"But, but Elliot said not to lose it!"

"Adam, where did you lose it? Maybe I can help you find it?"

"I don't know. When we finished lunch, we went to the park, but Sasha sicked up all over everything so we came back. Could be anywhere!"

Casey had taken Sasha and, as if on cue, she was sick again all over Casey,

Olivia picked him up. "Here, go sit with Grandma for a second. I think Mama would appreciate my help, okay? After their both cleaned up, we'll go look for it, okay?"

He gave a nod, wiping his face. "But you gotta change your jeans coz they're all wet. Did you have an accident?"

She nodded. "I tripped and fell in the water. Clumsy." she said, kissing his head. "Where would Casey have taken her?" she asked Sandra.

"Up to the bathroom on the second floor. It's right next to her old room."

She nodded. "Keep thinking, Adam. I'll be back," she said, heading upstairs.

Casey was still trying to calm a crying Sasha down, but managed a smile when she saw her. "Back to the real world with a bang, huh?"

Olivia nodded, kissing her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way...well, except the horrible smell. Where's the bag? I'll grab a clean diaper, wipes, powder and clothes."

* * *

By the time they'd managed to clean Sasha up and get her to sleep, Casey's mother was having trouble keeping Adam inside the house. "I need to get my badge! I can't look after everyone if I haven't got my badge!"

Olivia walked down in clean clothes, Casey behind her. "Adam, calm down! Your sister's just gotten to sleep and is sick," she said as they walked toward him. "Mama and I will help you look for it if Grandma doesn't mind looking after your sister for a bit." She looked to Sandra. "She's sleeping, but when she's sick it tends to take a lot to calm her down."

"No! We need to take her with us! Elliot said I need my badge to look after you all and I can't look after you if she's here and I haven't got my badge!" He pushed her angrily.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him. "I know, but, honey, she's very sick. She'll be safe here." She looked to Casey. "A little help!"

"Look, how about I take you out and mommy stays here with Sasha and looks after her? She's still got her badge."

Despite Casey's attempt, he continued to struggle against Olivia's arms. "NO!"

"We can't take her, Adam. She's just too sick." A thought popped into her mind. "Do you remember all the places you went?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I'm not stupid!"

Casey was hiding her smile and leant towards Olivia to whisper to her. "He's cross! I've never seen him cross before!"

"Can you write them down in your book – and the spots you remember going while you were there – and give me the paper? Mama and I can go look for you. That way you can stay here and protect Sasha." He looked like he was about to protest and Olivia sighed. "If I let you hold onto my old badge until we find yours, do you promise to take care of it?"

He stopped struggling and eyed her suspiciously for a moment before nodding, then pulled out his little black book to write things down, with help from Casey's mother.

Olivia went outside, retrieving her old badge from the center console in the car, and walked back in, polishing it on her shirt.

Casey was still hiding her smile, and she only just managed to make it outside with Adam's list before she laughed.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"He was angry, Liv! Remember the other week he said he was too scared to get cross or do something wrong incase we sent him away? But he just got cross!"

"Then I guess it means he's beginning to trust us more. So, where to first?"

* * *

Half an hour later, they stood outside the cafe they'd had lunch in, feeling defeated. They'd looked everywhere and couldn't seem to find his badge anywhere. "Do you think he'd notice if we just got a new one?"

Olivia hooked her arm. "Let's discuss it over coffee."

Casey sighed and rubbed her face before following Olivia.

They sat at a table waiting to be waited on. "Maybe he forgot a place...or it fell off in the street," Olivia said with a sigh. "And no, I don't think getting him a new one is going to make him forget it."

Casey groaned, resting her head on the table, then she jumped when someone stopped by the table. "What can I g...Casey?"

Olivia rested her hand over hers. "Are you all right?"

She stared silently up at the waiter, then looked towards Olivia, then back towards him. "...Hi."

Olivia cleared her throat. "Um... something we can help you with? Casey...?"

"Liv. This is...ah..."

The guy moved from foot to foot, then looked away. "I'll...ahh...get you another waiter."

"Thank you. Casey... just tell me," she said, taking her hands. "I love you. I trust you," she whispered.

"The guy who cut me with his braces in the hut." She whispered, her blush creeping into her cheeks, equally matched by the waiters as he walked away.

Olivia rubbed Casey's hands. "Its okay, really. You're going to introduce me, right? ...Right? Casey, it happened years ago. It's in your past."

"I don't remember his name." Casey whispered, almost sliding under the seat as he approached once more. "Ah..sorry. There's no one else...umm…I found this in the car park...I heard you were looking for it..." He held out Adam's badge.

Olivia smiled. "Oh thank you so much! Where was it?"

"In the car park by the path that leads up to the...ah..." He blushed again, and Casey slid a little lower in her seat.

Olivia smiled. "How do you know Casey?"

"W-we went to school together." He glanced to Casey, and they both went the same bright red.

She smiled. "That's nice. I'm Olivia her..." she looked at Casey, kicking her foot.

"This is Olivia, my wife." Casey mumbled.

He stuck an awkwardly large hand to Olivia. "Edward."

Olivia shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Edward. Could Casey and I get a couple coffees, please?"

He nodded, then rushed away.

Olivia reached for her hands again. "Casey, I think you can sit up now. I can forget what you said about him..."

Casey took Olivia's hands, using them to cover her face. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"You're so cute when you blush, but there's no reason to be embarrassed. I'm...not jealous or upset. I just thought it would be better if you said that."

Casey spent the rest of the time at the Cafe buried against Olivia, and everytime Edward came near them, both he and Casey would blush and stammer.

Olivia sighed, finishing her second cup of coffee. "Should we head back? Ease your embarrassment?"

Casey nodded enthusiastically.

Olivia went up and paid and walked back to Casey. "Do you want to say good bye?"

"You're kidding, right? I ran out of that hut as fast as I could and haven't spoken to him until today. I want to go home and hide my face in a pillow and scream I'm so embarrassed."

Olivia nodded, wrapping an arm around her as they made their way out, Casey hiding her head in her neck.

* * *

When they got back, Adam was standing in the driveway his hands on his hips in a typical Olivia stance.

Olivia got out of the car. "Were you waiting for us? Maybe for this?" she asked, showing her his badge.

He raced forward, grabbing it from her and pinning it once more to his belt as he leant against her. "Where was it? I had to give the other one to Sasha, she's awake again and she's upset."

"It was in the car park of the coffee shop. Go inside, okay? Mama and I will be right there." She walked around to the passenger side door, opening it. "Are you coming inside, Case?"

She shook her head, looking towards her dad who was sitting on a swing seat in the garden. "I'll umm...will you be ok with them for a minute?"

Olivia reached down, brushing some hair behind her ear. "Are you okay? Do you need me to come with you? I will," she said, caressing her cheek.

Casey shook her head, then lifted her face to smile at Olivia when they heard Sasha start yelling, "Mamamamama!"

"I think you're wanted. I'll be ok."

Olivia hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Casey Novak," she said letting go and standing upright before walking inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Ren Victoria & Kikilia14

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	12. Peace and Pain

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 12: Peace and Pain**

Casey took a deep breath before approaching her father. She sat next to him on the swing seat, then did as she always used to, lay down and rested her head on his lap.

Kevin took a breath, running hid hand through her hair as he always did when she was upset. "It's so nice out. Figured I'd get out and enjoy the fresh air. Did you find his badge?"

"Yeah. It was in the cafe car park. Edward found it. Remember him? Dorky, huge hands?"

He laughed. "Yes, I-I remember. He was a nice kid. It's a shame you don't get up here too often..."

Casey closed her eyes, relaxing a little more with each of his gentle strokes. "It's..hard. Especially now. Adam's mother...birth mother has turned up. She wants him back. Dad, I don't know what to do. What good am I as a lawyer if I can't even keep one little kid who loves me safe?"

"You are a good lawyer, Casey, but you're not a lawyer who's used to dealing with Social Services. You just have to prove that you and Olivia provide a safer, more loving, nurturing environment for him. He seems very taken with both of you. My advice is: listen to them. If she's really as bad as that file says, why, I bet some habits will never change, but, of course, in order to prove that..." he left it hanging.

"Casey, do you remember when you were a kid and you'd get so mad? You'd come sit out here until I came and sat with you, just like this? How did it make you feel?"

"I always felt...safe and warm. Even if I was really upset, or stressed out about school work, It didn't matter, because here I was ok. Even when I went to law school...well, one day, I was really worried I was going to fail, so I drove two hours and you seemed to know, you were sat out here when I pulled up. I came over, and we sat here in silence for ages, and then I drove back, and I passed. Mum didn't even know I'd been here. Do you remember that?"

He nodded, slowly. "How does Olivia make you feel?"

"Olivia? She...she...the same, I suppose. Safe, important, loved. Even when she's been working 2 days straight with no sleep, she still manages to show up to horrible stuck up lawyer things with me, and she wears heels."

His breathing became shallow, smiling. "Sit up. I need you to listen."

She sat up, hands reaching for his.

"Olivia... she's much better for you than I ever expected. I've never seen you this happy before. You can fight for Adam, but also tell him why you have to do things - why he has to do things - that you don't like in order for him to stay with you. He might resent you at first, but he'll come to understand it. And that sweet little girl... love her with all you have. cherish every single second. Life goes by much too fast, surely you know that, especially now," he said as tears rolled down his face. "Casey, there's one more thing I want you to do...call for Olivia right now. You're...going to...need her..." he rasped, pushing her hands away weakly as his last breath left him and he fell forward.

Casey sat silently for a moment, her hand still in his. "Daddy?" It came out in a whisper. The next time she said it, Olivia heard her from the back of the house.

Olivia ran outside, childless, seeing Casey on the grass, pounding her fists. Without even looking, she knew what had taken place. Quietly, she pulled out her phone making the call, before sitting down and pulling Casey into her arms who was – understandably – sobbing hysterically and uncontrollably. Olivia just held her tighter, rocking her gently, silent tears streaming,

Sandra kept the kids inside while they removed him, which was for the best. "I love you," she whispered over and over into Casey's hair as they sat crying.

Like Adam had earlier, Casey fought against Olivia before finally resting against her, letting Olivia's top soak up her tears.

Sandra sat inside with Adam who sat quietly, apparently aware of what was going on. He placed a gentle hand on her knee, then climbed onto her lap. "It's ok. I'll look after you."

Sandra nodded, hugging him tight.

Outside, Olivia noticed Casey's breathing even out. Figuring she shouldn't wake her, she lifted Casey into her arms, carrying her into the house, sharing a somber look with her mother, before taking her upstairs to her bedroom. She laid her on top of the covers, going to check on Sasha.

Sasha was awake, and looked up at her with wide eyes, but also seemed aware something was going on and just sat quietly, sucking on Olivia's badge.

Olivia managed a watery smile, picking her up and holding her tight. "Hi sweetie! Are you feeling better, huh?"

Sasha just smiled. "Mama!" she said, placing a hand on her wet cheek.

Olivia nodded, pressing a finger to her lips. "Shhh," she cooed, though she knew it was more for her than Sasha. Somehow, the baby girl knew what she meant, nodding, staying quiet as they walked back to where Casey lay. Olivia sat her on a blanket with stuffed animals and she just stayed mostly quiet as Olivia sat beside Casey.

A short time later, Adam walked in quietly and climbed onto Olivia's lap. Drying her tears, he whispered, "He's gone to heaven now, it's ok. I love you, Mommy."

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "That's right sweetie. He's not hurting anymore and he's looking down on you to make sure you're being good," she whispered. "What's Grandma doing?"

"A man came in, said he needed her to sign stuff. She told me to come and get you."

Olivia bit her lip, kissing his head. "Stay here. If Mama wakes you crying or screaming, come get me. And that goes for Sasha too," she said leaving the room and closing the door halfway before walking downstairs.

Sandra looked relieved to see Olivia and handed her a clipboard. "He wants me to...Can you? She's family." She mumbled the last words to the man standing in a suit in front of them before disappearing into the kitchen.

"What is this for?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"We just need someone to sign it..to release the b...ah...to release him to the funeral parlor. His doctor has just confirmed he's ah...officially...deceased..so...we ah...I understand he has everything in order and has organized everything already...so we just need...someone's signature...to get everything rolling."

She nodded, signing her name and dating it. "Is there anything else?" she asked, handing it back to him.

He shook his head, then looked down. "I'm...sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she said as he walked out. She leaned in the doorframe of the kitchen, seeing Sandra drying the dishes. "Sandra?"

"I'm just cleaning up. What does Adam like to eat? I'm not sure what to make for dinner."

Olivia walked un, leaning against the counter. "Well, spaghetti's always in, but its a bit on the messy side. We could...go out if you don't feel like cooking or order in."

She stopped cleaning and turned to look at her. "Olivia...we expected it to happen. He just...he wanted to see his girl. He had things he needed to say to her. I guess he said them, and he felt it was time to go. I'm ok."

She sighed. "I guess I can believe that. You've...had time to cope, but its still never easy. Is there, uh, anything Casey and I can do for you? We could try to bring the kids here more...if you want. It's just...complicated right now."

"I know. We'll...sort something out. Just...not today, okay? I don't want to think about it today." She lay the cloth down on the bench and went to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway when she saw Casey on the stairs, Sasha in her arms.

"Casey," Olivia breathed, walking closer. "I..."

"Did we bring any of that gel? I think she has another tooth coming through."

Olivia nodded, wrapping an arm around Casey and leading her back upstairs. She tapped her nose, but she only whined as Olivia searched the pockets on her suitcase, before coming across the small tube. She opened it, squeezed a little on her finger and rubbed it on her gums. "There we go! All better!" she kissed her cheek, suddenly noticing Sandra was leaning in the doorframe smiling. "Would you like to take her for a bit?"

"It's ok. How about we all go downstairs and do something together? I think I saw Adam eyeing off our game collection before." Adam gave a smile, hiding behind Olivia's legs.

Olivia smiled. "Hold your sister a minute, would you?"

He took her gently, dropping a kiss to her head.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey. "I love you," she said, kissing her cheek.

Casey buried her face in Olivia's hair for a moment, steadying her breathing and holding onto Olivia's strong arms, before pulling back and smiling, leading her family downstairs.

Olivia smiled, seeing how excited Adam was to play a game.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone was a little subdued. Casey sat with Sasha on her lap, enjoying the cuddles from her. Adam rested one arm on Olivia's knee ad kept trying to see what her cards were, giggling a little and when she threatened to arrest him every time she caught him.

"Adam!" Olivia laughed. "Stop that!"

He grinned widely, then went to try with Sandra, who swatted him away. "That's exactly how your Mama used to win, and that's why I don't play with her anymore!"

"Hey, looks like he is taking on your mannerisms, Case!" Olivia said with a laugh.

Casey half smiled, dropping a kiss to Sasha's head as she grumbled.

Olivia smiled. "What time is it anyway?"

Sandra looked at her watch, almost falling over when Adam leaned over to look too. "It's almost dinner time."

"Hmmm... what should we have?" Olivia asked.

"I feel like pizza." Offered Adam.

"And chips." Offered Sandra.

Adam nodded, and continued. "And probably some garlic bread. And maybe some ice cream."

"With sprinkles." Sandra offered once more.

Adam smiled and nodded again, leaning on her leg as he looked towards Olivia. "And maybe then some lollies, for afters. And hot chocolate. With marshmallows."

She rested her head on her hand. "Hmmm, what an interesting selection of unrelated items. What do you think Casey?"

"I think we should probably have some bacon as well."

Olivia grinned. "Where do we expect to get this wide variety of food?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "The supermarket, silly!"

"That's still a lot of food."

"I'm strong. I can help you carry them." Adam offered.

"You can help me carry them into the house, but you don't get to come because you always want things you never eat, so they go stale and we have to throw them away," Olivia replied.

"I'll come. I need to get a few things, if that's ok." Sandra asked.

Olivia nodded. "Perfectly fine. You gonna be okay watching the little monsters?" she asked affectionately as a joke.

"I'm not a monster! Monsters go like this!" Adam pretended to nibble on Olivia's arm, then looked towards Casey, hoping for a laugh.

She just managed a smile and gave Olivia a nod.

Olivia smiled. "I think we'd better get out of here before the boy decides to attack us!" she told Sandra.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Ren Victoria, Kikilia14 & Bkwrmchar

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	13. Night

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 13: Night**

Casey put off going to bed. First she read several stories to Adam, then stayed with him while he fell asleep, stroking his hair. There was a cot set up in their room for Sasha who had finally fallen asleep after her bath and was fast asleep. After checking on her, Casey walked around the house and checked all the doors and windows, avoiding looking at the swing seat outside before standing in the middle of the living room.

Olivia walked up behind her from her spot on the sofa, the reading lamp looking like beacon in the darkness. Quietly, she wrapped her arms around her. "Feels empty, doesn't it? I hate that feeling. That's why I'm always so relieved when you walk through the door."

Casey turned around and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, closing her eyes. "...The last thing we ever talked about was you."

Olivia rubbed her back. "...What about me?"

She softly repeated their conversation, her tears starting again.

Olivia held her tight. "He knew how happy we are, how happy the kids are. I bet he was relieved to know his little girl was both pulling her own weight while still being well taken care of."

Casey nodded, sucking in a shaking breath, then letting out a quiet sob, then another. Before long she was sobbing quiet loudly into Olivia's shirt.

Olivia picked her up, walking back over to the couch and sitting down. "Let it out, baby. I'm here," she said, holding her tightly, kissing her head over and over. "It's okay."

They stayed there a long time, Casey holding her tightly. Finally she grew quiet, hiccupping occasionally. "...Liv?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too and I'm so, so sorry for today. I wish there was something I could do. Do you want to go climb into bed yet?"

Casey nodded, lifting her head a little to drop a kiss to Olivia's lips.

Olivia deepened it a bit, picking Casey up, turning off the light carrying her upstairs. Knowing the kids were in the room, she carefully walked in and sat Casey on the bed.

Casey wiped her face and gave a sleepy yawn, smiling when she noticed Adam had climbed into their bed. "..We have an amazing family."

Olivia pulled the covers back, snuggling in behind Casey and wrapping her arms around her. "We certainly do and I hope it stays that way."

Adam snuggled up on Casey's other side, and Sasha gave a soft snore.

Smiling again, Casey dropped a kiss to Adam's head. "It will."

Olivia kissed her cheek, stroking her hair.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Ren Victoria, Kikilia14 & Bkwrmchar

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	14. Just Perfect

Where Love Grows Wild

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 14: Just Perfect**

Olivia sighed, remembering they'd gotten home late last night and Casey had been up most of the night, crying, and Olivia had been up with her. Casey was now curled around her, her arms wrapped around Olivia's neck. Olivia rubbed her back again, hearing her cries for her father which nearly broke her heart.

Adam had been reluctant to come back to New York, and the closer they got, the more subdued he became.

Still teething, Sasha cried more than usual as well, so Olivia found herself torn between who to comfort.

She could hear Adam was up, and she was sure Sasha would be awake soon, but Casey was still crying in her sleep.

Olivia kissed her lips. "It's okay, baby, its okay. We're back home now."

She woke a little at the sound of Olivia's voice and her face crumpled again. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay, really,"

Her tears continued to fall and she hid her head when there was a gentle knock on the door and Adam hesitated there. "...Can I come in?"

Olivia maneuvered Casey to one side, wrapping her half naked form securely in the blankets. "Come in."

He approached Olivia's side of the bed and stood there for a few seconds nervously before saying quietly, "I wet the bed."

Olivia sat up, sliding from bed, seeing it was 7 AM. She picked him up. "Got a kiss for Mama? She's still having a really hard time," she said leaning down.

He climbed onto the bed to kiss Casey, then stroked her hair. His bed was soaked, and the only thing he'd brought with him when he arrived, a toy rabbit, was lying in shreds on the floor.

Olivia picked it up. "What happened to Mr. Rabbit?" she asked, holding it up by the ear.

"..Don't want him anymore."

Olivia sat beside him, discarding his wet clothes and handing him an oversized shirt that he could hide him. "Why not?" she asked as she put it on him. "What did he do? Do I need to arrest him?"

"Well...I'm not sure. It wasn't really his fault. But I had to do it, in case it happened again."

Olivia sat beside him. "In case what happened again?"

Casey's arm wrapped around him.

He looked between them, a little surprised. "That's where he put his stuff. She said the police would never find it there. When I have to go back to her, he won't be able to put it there, because I've ripped it up."

Olivia laid back in bed, Adam between her and Casey. "Adam, we're trying to make sure that doesn't happen, but—"

"—But, in order for that not to happen, you may need to spend some time with her. It won't be forever. They just need to figure out which house is safer...to see if she would do that again. We love you and we don't want you to go, but to make sure you can stay with us, we need to know her house is bad for you," Casey said. "Do you understand any of that?"

He looked between them again. "If I have to stay there, when I'm bigger, I can come and stay here forever and she can't stop me."

Tears formed in Casey's eyes again and she hid her face in his hair, dropping a kiss to his head.

Olivia nodded. "We're not saying what Mama said is going to happen soon, but sometime, it will. We want you to stay here," she said, hugging them both. "Casey, what's the legal age when he can decide who he wants to live with, 14?"

Casey nodded, about to cry again, but something in her stopped her when Adam turned to kiss her cheek. "That's only ten years, Mama."

She knew she had to stop being scared. She had to keep fighting for him. She couldn't let him down. "How about I get dressed and then make you your favorite breakfast, huh? I'm STARVING!"

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good. Come on, buddy, Let's go change your bed and get dressed." They left the room.

* * *

Casey made breakfast, spending most of the time on the phone to their lawyer, talking about things that hardly made sense to Olivia, using jargon she'd never heard before.

When she finally hung up, she looked even more stressed, sitting back beside Olivia.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

She glanced towards Adam and made sure he wasn't listening before replying, "She checked out who his mothers partner is. Seems he was a big part of the reason Adam was taken away, but he's moved out. Good news is, he only moved out a few days ago, to a few houses away, so social services think it's only for show...bad news is, they're thinking of letting her have visits with Adam. Supervised. She said one of us or someone who pick can be there."

"Could be a good thing. Make her out to be everything he's said, couldn't it?"

"Could do. But do you really think she'll be like that if social is there? if she's trying to get him back?"

She shook her head. "But what if no one was. Digital video and recording equopment has come far, but that's probably a no..."

Casey sighed, nibbled her nails for a moment, then seemed to have an idea. "I've got to go to the office. I'll be back soon."

"Uh. okay."

Adam looked up when the front door slammed and looked surprised. "Where's she gone?"

"To the office," Olivia answered, wiping of Sasha's dirty face with a napkin, "she'll be back soon."

* * *

She didn't return soon, and Elliot was the next person to turn up the apartment, a grin on his face. "And how are my favorite people?"

Olivia opened the door wider, Sasha on her hip. "We're okay. Casey's at the office, so if you're looking for a partner..."

"I know she is. I'm here as her messenger. She's on a bit of a mission. Have you got a new tooth, little girl? Wow!"

She grinned, showing off her gummy mouth. Olivia sat her on the floor with her toys. "What kind of mission?"

"We are going to the zoo! My kids are downstairs."

"Wait? That's where she's at?"

"Ah...no comment? Best get your jacket on, it's chilly out."

Olivia nodded."Adam, come put your jacket on."

He let Olivia help him put it on, looking up at Elliot. "Are you taking me out to say goodbye? I'm going back to my old place soon."

To Olivia's surprise, Elliot picked him up, throwing him over shoulder, instead of being shocked at his words. "No way! Who said that? Come on, I'll take you down to the car while your mom gets Sasha ready."

Olivia carried Sasha back to her room, dressing her in a pink shirt and pants with tiny white shoes and pulled a pink jacket on her. She threw the diaper bag over her shoulder, as well as her jacket over her arm and sat Sasha in the stroller, locking the door, but not before grabbing a few stuffed animals for her to play with before they left.

Elliot's kids greeted her half heartedly, but were pleased to see the children. Elliot refused to say anything about Casey, changing the subject every time Olivia mentioned it. About an hour after they got to the zoo, Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson."

"Liv? Are you with Elliot?" Casey's voice came breathlessly down the line.

"Yeah I am. Is something wrong?"

"...I went to see Adam's mother."

Olivia stopped a few paces back. "Casey! What the hell is wrong with you? If she files a complaint..."

"She won't. I...I told her Adam wanted to see her, and I brought her back to our place..."

"Why? He's not there."

"I know. I waited until Elliot messaged me to say you'd left. She got angry when we got there and he wasn't there, but then...I talked to her."

"Talked to...about what?"

"...It doesn't matter. I got her to sign some papers. We can adopt him. She's signed the forms that say we can adopt him, Liv!"

"H-ho-how?" she asked shocked.

"It doesn't matter, Liv. He's ours!"

"Please say you're on your way here!"

"I am. I'm 5 minutes away."

"We're watching the giraffes. For some reason, Sasha's fascinated by them. It's kinda funny to watch."

Casey stayed on the phone with her listening to Olivia tell her what was going on until the phone suddenly went dead. Olivia was about to call back when she heard Adam squeal and saw Casey with her arms around him, smothering his face with kisses.

Olivia turned around, rolling Sasha toward her. She picked Sasha up. "Have you told him yet?"

Casey shook her head and put a finger to her lips, but couldn't resist giving Olivia a deep, excited kiss.

"I guess it worked then?" Elliot asked.

Olivia wrapped her free arm around her. "Yes, but what it was, I still don't know."

"And...I don't think you want to know. It's safer, for now. Wow, we're coming up to the tigers, Adam, better watch out for your Mommy!"

Olivia smiled, picking him up after she handed Sasha to Casey. "Eh, I'm not worried. I know one brave little boy."

Elliot looked incredibly smug as he walked beside her.

"What?"

"Just pleased some of our dirty tricks are finally rubbing off on your better half."

"Not surprised."

* * *

Elliot and Casey spent a lot of the day talking quietly to each other, and Casey kept disappearing to take phone calls, but whenever Olivia asked either of them anything, they just smiled at her.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked, sitting Sasha back in the stroller. "Why are you two so cheery?"

The grins they'd been wearing all day widened a little. "We're not." Elliot offered. "Just enjoying the zoo," Casey supplied.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Now where should we go?"

"How about...ice cream?" Adam rejoiced at this idea and tugged Olivia's arm.

"Wanna take the kids for ice cream?"

"...You do realize it's almost snowing it's so cold?"

She nodded. "Do want to or not? I could say no, but then you'll have to have a better idea."

Casey stepped a few feet away, her face buried in her scarf as she talked into her phone.

Elliot shrugged and thought for a moment before replying, "If the kids have had enough of the zoo, there's a chocolate shop around the corner, they do a good hot chocolate, or so Kathleen tells me."

Olivia looked to Adam. "What do you say? Something to warm us up?"

He bent down to ask Sasha, and when she clapped, he gave a nod. "We say yes."

Olivia smiled, running to catch up to Casey. "We're going for hot chocolate, if you wanna come along," she said near her free ear.

Casey nodded, but battered her away, turning away from her to reply to the person quietly. "I don't care! Just get it to him!"

Olivia knew she shouldn't feel neglected, but Casey was ignoring her. She walked over to Casey's car with the kids and waited.

Casey approached them a few minutes later looking a little less confident than she had been, but smiled when she saw them looking at her and threw Olivia the keys.

"You wanna get them in?"

Casey nodded, and strapped the children in, replying to Adams chatter, before climbing into the front seat and letting out a long breath.

Olivia looked over. "Are you okay?" she whispered under her breath, offering her hand.

"I think...I may have just lost my job."

"What? Casey! What the heck happened?" She pulled out her cell. "Elliot wait. I need you to drive the kids. We'll follow you. No, no, everything's...good. Just please?"

He returned a few moments later, taking the children who protested. He went to ask what had happened, but was stopped by the look on Olivia's face and closed the door silently.

Olivia sighed, taking her trembling hand. "Tell me," she asked, backing up and following at a slow pace. "Please!"

"I kind of...how I got her to sign everything, it as legal, but I didn't want you involved in case it went wrong. I asked Elliot to keep you out of the way. Everything she's signed, it's gone to lawyers, she can't change her mind now...but Liz heard. She heard what I did. And she's really, really angry. Says I've ruined everything, all the cases I've worked on. Again."

"What happened? How does this have to do with the other cases you've worked on?"

"...I...she says I forced her to sign something, threatened her. People could think that's what I've been doing in all my cases." Casey swallowed, trying to stop her tears.

Olivia pulled her as close as she could. "Did you threaten her? What did you say to her? One case...shouldn't change everything," she said as Casey laid her head on her shoulder. "Casey..."

"I made sure my wording was...right, so she couldn't say later that I had. Elliot got me something to record it all on, but Liz...I told her...I would do it again, and if she didn't understand why I did it, she could...stuff her job."

Olivia took a sharp breath. "Casey... I understand why. I always will, but I told you it looked good for us being able to adopt him...so you didn't have to do that. Granted, you might not've taken in what I said. She needs to hear what was said. If she does, maybe...maybe we'll be okay. And don't you dare say this is all on you! Two years ago, _we_ _became_ _us_, though thick, thin, richer, poorer. I won't let you take this alone. I promise."

Casey took her hand away and rubbed her face. "I don't care what happens. We have him now. Forever." As they parked, Olivia's phone bleeped to show there was a message.

Olivia watched as Casey climbed from the car, catching Adam as he raced towards her from the cafe and pointed out the chocolate fountain in the window. As she pulled out her phone, she could almost hear him asking if he could please have that for dinner.

Her smile widened as she read the message that waited for her. "Tell you infuriating wife we need her back at work on Monday and remind her I'm her boss. I'm the one who hires and fires."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Review thanks to: LOCISVU, Ren Victoria, Kikilia14 & Bkwrmchar

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
